Revenge or Love?
by Hephaestus-18-Ares
Summary: Revenge is sweet but love is sweeter. Ron cheats on Hermione, Draco helps Hermione. Ron gets jealous and takes Hermione. Will Hermione give in? And what drama will Death Eaters cause? My first fanfic so please have mercy. R/R please REVIEW. Sequel's up and posted..."Baby You're Mine,"
1. Flashbacks and The Plan

Hermione's eyes are watering as she ran to the Heads Dormitory. She shouted the password (Mimbolus Mimbletonia) and cried at the Study Area of their Dorms. "What's wrong Granger," a concerned ferret(Draco) asked putting his arms at Hermione's shoulders. "I'm not in the mood for insults Malfoy". Even though she always felt safe when Draco is around. _What! This is Draco Malfoy You are talking about, Safe? He's an ex-Death eater. _"_Aguamenti, _Here Granger drink this then tell me what happened,". Over the months they became quite civil with each other due to Mcgonagall's threath that if they weren't civil to each other their badges will be taken.

*_Flashback*_

"With All due respect professor but I can't be near a ferret," Hermione said at Mcgonagall who is looking livid.

"The mudblood's right, professor, I can't be near a mudblood, it's ugh," he said shaking

"Ferret,"

Mudblood,"

"Dickhead,"

"Know-it-all,"

Death-eater," This comment made such impact to Draco that he whipped his wand.

"Yes, go on hex me ferret,"

"Proffesor will you please supervise this duel,"

"Alright, if wins, I'll take Ms. Granger's badge but if wins your badge will be gone," Mcgonagall said whipping her wand, " Take out your wands," se ordered.

Both of them bowed then:

"Rictusempra," Draco shouted, Hermione ducked and " Expelliarmus," Draco's wand shot out of his reach but Draco snapped his finger and a jet of blue light grabbed his wand and brought it back to him. "Sectumsempra," "Excelsiosempra," both of them shouted and jets of red and blue light hit in midair. " Stop," Mcgonagall said twirling her wand and both of them were stopped their wands flying out of reach. "Both of you are great duellers, you can't beat each other," " You will be Head boy and Head girl. Both of you will lose your badge if you try to kick the other one, Clear?"

*_end of flashback*_

"Tell me now Mya" Draco said eagerly.

"Ok fine, but promise you won't laugh"

" Promise" His hand in front of his chest.

*_flashback*_

Hermione was skipping quietly with her two hands on her books to the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to talk to Ron, she realized last month that she love Ron and she was gonna say it today. She said the password to the Fat Lady(Bravery) and was shocked at what she saw. Lavander was on Ron's lap and they were snogging. Not just snogging but eating their faces off. She ran her way to the Heads Dorm, crying not even caring when she bumped into Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan who was making out in the halls.

_*End of flashback_

"So you like Weasel?"

"No I don't like him I...love him"

*Awkward silence*

"I know, I'll help you get Weasel, I'll give you a makeover then we can pretend were dating, so that..."

"He'll be jealous then we'll break up and he'll ask me out," Hermione said like a five-year old planning what she'll gonna do at the mall

Draco's heart was filled with jealousy, he just realized that he like Hermione with the help of Blaise.

*_flashback*_

"Dude, I think you like Granger," His friend said after 2 hours of Draco's whining.

"No I do not"

"Good cause I'm dating Hermione," Blaise said going into a dreamy look. ( He's just pretending )

Draco grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall." WHAT! You can't date her I like her and you'll just hurt her, Understo... Alright you win I like her," Draco said looking at the ground blushing furiously.

*_end of flashback*_

"Common in the room of requirement,"

"Fine"

"Are you sure of this?" Hermione asked in a Backless, Sleeveless green dress stopping at an inch below her knees.

"Yep common now," Draco said pulling Hermione by the hand to the Great Hall cause it's a Hogsmeade weekend. When they reached the Great Hall gasps, and murmurs were heard. "Sonorus," Draco said his wand pointed at his throat. Hermione look at him quizzically. " Eh ehm, That's right everyone your Head boy and Head girl is currently dating," "Quietus," Draco announced then swooped Hermione by the waist and kissed her on the lips. Again Gasps and murmurs were heard.

"Get your hands off of her," a red-faced Ronald yelled earning him glares.

"Mione, How could you," Ron asked

"How could I what Ronald Billius," Hermione asked making sure that she twirled.

_Wow she sure could act good, she's a natural_ Draco thought making a mental note to compliment Hermione.

Ron just stood up and ran sending Lavander who was sitting at his lap flying.

At Madam Puddifoot's almost all of the Hogwarts students were watching how close their Heads were.

"Common Drake, everyone's watching," Hermione said blushing furiously

"Alright common," Draco grabbed her hand and a small *pop* was heard

"Ready for your makeover?"

"Yup" Hermione said half-saying it to herself

"Rick common here," Draco said still clutching her hand

A Blonde 6'5 – 6'6 man appeared at her sight and kissed her hand.

"Comment allez-vous," Rick asked not waiting for an answer

"Fine Merci," Hermione said normally and giggled at Rick's surprised look

"Rick, paws off she's mine," Draco said putting his hand at her waist

"Alright, Hermione just put this on your skin everyday, then these is a mois..." Rick's sentence was cut off by Hermione

"I get it Rick, you told me that for the 4th time," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it's because, I wanted to be near you," Rick said waggling his eyebrows

Hermione giggled. "Rick, I said paws off, she's mine," An angry Draco said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulders as if proving the point.

"First, Draco I don't have paws, If I do have I'm not touching her," Rick said smirking.

Hermione looked at Draco curiously, his look was of jealousy and anger, _Get your head out of the gutter 'mione, he doesn't like you._

"Common Mya, let's get out of here," and they apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"Ok, what was that?"said an agitated Hermione

"Says the girl who flirted with his boyfriend's stylist and friend," he said rolling his eyes

"I didn't flirt with Rick, but he is cute,"

"See,"

"Why do you care, Are you jealous?"

"Yes," and kissed her in the lips

"Common, we have to buy you some clothes,"

"I have many clothes, Drake,"

"Clothes or Rags?"

"..."

They were now in Madam Malkin's and Draco picked 25 outfits for Hermione if she's going to a Social event and 20 outdoor outfit. He also picked the sexiest swimsuit for Hermione. At first, Hermione didn't want to try the swimsuit but Draco persuaded her.

"OK, I'm ready,"

Draco's jaw dropped on the floor as Hermione went out of the Dressing area wearing a two-piece swimsuit covered in magical sparkles. And the tag says that it will give a faint glow if it's dark.

Hermione smirked at Draco's reaction.

"I'm gonna change back, I'm tired of this dressing and undressing," Draco just nodded his mouth still open.

Hermione's head popped out of the door and "Oh and Drake close your mouth your drooling,"

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand blushing furiously.

_Oh my Gosh did you see his reaction. Hermione thought_

_If I keep this up maybe Hermione will be mine. Snap out of it Drake. She doesn't like you._

"Common Drake, Let's go back to Hogwarts,"

"Wait Up Mya," Draco called levitating all the things they bought.

"I challenge you into a duel, Malfoy, whoever wins have Hermione," Ron said from Draco's back.

"No, I will not let you two duel unless Mcgonagall knows,"

Hermione came back with Mcgonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. Apparently she told all the heads and some students were gathering around the Hall .

"I heard that Malfoy and Ron will duel in the great hall for Hermione's heart," Parvati gossiped to the whole Gryffindor House. Lavender heard her and cried and cried and cried all night. At noon all of the students were in the great hall and there was Draco and Ron their wands ready.

"Expelliarmus," Draco shouted deflecting Ron's Stupefy. "Petrificus Totalus," Ron shouted and dodged Draco's Expelliarmus.

"Rictusempra," Ron

"Excelsiosempra," Draco. Two jets meet at the middle for 5 seconds before:

"Sectumsempra," Ron

"Obscuro," Draco. Both spells were deflected and hit the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Portrait, good thing it's indestructible.

"Avis Oppugno," Draco chanted pointing his wand at Ron

"Orchideus Oppugno," Ron muttered his wand pointed at Ron

"Duro," Both of them shouted as eagles and Roses hit in Mid-air

"Stop, Expelliarmus," Hermione said

"Ron, I've given you more than enough chances and you wasted all of them, so I decided to give the chance to Draco," Hermione said


	2. Regret

_Wow she's a good actress,_ Draco thought as he watched Hermione.

"B-b-b-but," Ron spluttered his face red.

"Yes Ronald," she said crossing her arms to her chest.

Ron sighed. _, maybe next time_. "Fine you win, 'Mione friends?"

Hermione hugged him, "Yes, thanks Ron,"

"'Mione, can't breathe," he spluttered.

"Oh, sorry Ron," she blushed and let go.

"Don't touch her you whore," a scream was heard across the Great Hall and Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson came in wand in hand.

"Reducto," they yelled

Fortunately, the year before thought the 5 to reach their wands in lightning speed.

"Protego," Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco yelled. An enormous shield came and rebounded the curse. The curse broke into two and hit the two portraits. Again. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs groaned again.

"You whore, Drakey come here," Pansy said. "I heard your agreement, and well I know that the mudblood used the sympathy card on you to make the weasel jealous,"

Gasps were heard and Hermione ran out crying. "Hermione," ron and Draco both ran to her aid. "You'll pay for that, Furnunculus," The curse hit Pansy straight in the face and Lavender seemed to broke out of a trance. "Hey what happened?," she asked.

"Imperious curse," Hermione muttered. "Impossible," Pansy said. Mcgonagall came and waved her wand. "Ms. Parkinsons right it wasn't an Imperious curse,"

"Of course it isn't it's a mixture of a fidelius charm and an Imperious curse," she said drying her eyes. She then waved her wand and said "Obliviate Finite Incantatem," A blue strand of memory came out of Pansy's forehead.

She shrieked "How dare you, Drakey-poo help me," she said.

Draco snorted in disgust "I'd rather burn my hand than touch you Parkinson,"

Hermone whacked him in his head. "What was that for Woman,"

"That's rude even if she lacked femininity doesn't mean you can treat her like a tramp,"

"What do you mean lacking, you have the nerve," she cupped her breasts in front of everyone and turned around.

"Parkinson, that's obviously enlarged and I said qualities and etiquette," she snapped.

"Stop dear Lord," Mcgonagall said rubbing her temples. Both girls blushed but Hermione looked a little sheepish.

"Now let's see it," she said taking the memory from Hermoine and putting it in a vial.

"Now I want everyone except Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson,and Ms. Brown in my office,"

.;oOXOo;.

", I am shocked at what you did to Ms. Brown," Mcgonagall said.

"I am sorry for what I did to you Hermione," a teary-eyed Lavender said.

"I understand Lav, I experienced that curse too remember, Friends,"

"Friends,"

"I can see where this is going, Professor I'll talk to Pansy myself if you may,"

"Yes you may Draco,"

"Pans, comeon, oh and Mya mission accomplished,"

Hermione felt tears brim in here eyes, _I told you he's not worth it_. "Mione it's okay," Ron put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her as the two left.

"Yeah, Mio," Ginny said.

"I just can't understand it, he-he said he was jealous and kis-," she was cut short by a moan outside.

They all came outside and saw Pansy pinned to the wall by Draco snogging. His left hand under Pansy's skirt.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson 2 weeks worth of detention and 50 points from Slytherin,"

Hermione ran to the Head Dorms. It was the second time that week that she ran to the Dorms crying.

"Mio, stop," Ginny ran.

"Mimbolus Mimble-,"

"Enter dear,"

"Thanks,"

"Mio, come on cheer up In 2 weeks you'll be in the Burrown," Ginny said after 2 hours of crying. "Your right Gin, I'm pathetic who would've thought the Hermione Granger is crying about a pathetic crush," she laughed lightly.

"Better sleep, Mio,"

.:oOXOo:.

It's been 2 weeks since the incident and Draco and Hermione turned back to being enemies again. Ron and Hermione became closer again and Lavender took this lightly saying that they were meant to be.

"Oh faster Mio," Gin said as Hermione staggered to haul her bag.

"Help you there 'Mione," Ron said carrying her bag.

When they got to the train they only saw one compartment left. Good thing it's for 8.

"So, Harry what are you planning to do after this last year," A sked Ginny

"An Auror,"

"Same Same," the 4 of them said, looked at each other, and laughed. They were still laughing when the door opened revealing Draco Malfoy with bad hair and a bedazzled Pansy.

All laughing ceased as Draco began to talk. "Granger, you don't mind if we stay here do you, there's no compartments left,"

"Sure Malfoy," Hermione said moving a little. The two sat and an awkward silence ensued.

"So 'Mione, what do you plan aside from being an Auror, I know you have more to do than defeat Death Eaters," Ron asked trying to clear the awkwardness.

"Well there's S.P.E.W., then the book Dumbledore left to me to translate, you know," she said.

"I knew it,"

"Am I that transparent?," she flirted

"Nah, I just know you," he flirted back.

Ginny coughed. "Guys company here, the old lady's still not here to stop us from retching so lower the flirting level to 1,"

Hermione blushed and leaned into Ron reading a book.

_The nerve of her, I told her I love her well showed and she still goes to Weasley_

_Well, your still the one who went to Pansy_


	3. Duels

**A/N: So I'm back I'm sorry for they long wait; I had many school conflicts so I can't update and I finished Baby? First because it's been on my PC since forever so here it go:**

**Disclaimer (How I wish it was a claimer): Harry Potter isn't mine.**

-:xXOXx:-

"So 'Mione who do you think is the best witch aside from you of course," Ron asked making Hermione blush and Draco glare. "Well it's a choice between Lily Evans-err Potter and Professor McGonagall," she said.

"Mum?" Harry asked obliviously.

"Yes Harry didn't you know, she evaded Voldemort thrice and would've made fourth if your dad didn't sacrificed himself to postpone Voldemort, she's a muggle-born witch, and she's the only one to befriend both Severus SEnape and the Marauders,"

"Really? I didn't know she was all that I only know that she's a talented witch to be at the slug club and powerful enough to defy Voldemort by saving me," he said.

Hermione smirked while Ginny giggled. "What's funny Red,"

"Nothing Green,"

"Eeeew..Don't use pet names I'm going to retch, "Ron said disgustedly.

"And the compartment will flood seeing as you gulped down almost all the food," Hermione remarked. "I did no such thing you really wound thy heart with thy allegations," Ron said putting a hand on his chest.

"Yes you did," she said back.

"I gave you a chance Granger, here I come," Ron swooped and caught Hermione in a bear hug tickling her sides. "Ronald please stop ayieee," Hermione tried to restrain but quidditch really did Ron well on his grip. "Please," she yelled kicking Draco accidentally.

"Granger Weasel stop fooling around like idiots...oh wait you are, it's embarrassing, Seriously don't you have manners, wait again you don't have one seeing as your a mudblood and a Weasley," All noise stopped once Draco had finished his remark. He smirked. _This is easy...not!_.

"Well atleast we have the manners not to curse anyone and an illegal curse for it, could've ben in Azkaban had it not for Kingsley,"Hermione snapped.

"Who's kingsley?" Draco asked ignorantly ignoring Pansy's gasp. "DUH Prime Minister Shacklebolt,"

"Oh, so why are you on first name basis, sucking up to your future boss eh Granger, that's what your only good at Sucking up and being aknow-it-all," he retorted.

"For your information Kingsley and I is well acquainted as we fought in the same side, in the battle," she hissed emphasizing the word same.

"I see one of the order of griffin," Blaise Zabini remarked. Apparently he and Astoria both were late and they shared in to the 4's chagrin. "It's phoenix idiot," Ginny snapped from his left.

"A great bull of shit,"

You see Zabini if the bull of shit didn't fight then you would've still be with Voldemort where you are going to work with your deatheater fathers," Hermione snapped back making everyone gasp. Hermione Granger never ever lose her cool and criticize their family.

"Don't you dare talk to my family like that," Blaise said taking out his wand. Unfortunately for him, the moment he made a movement to take his wand 4 wands were pointed to his neck.

"Don't point that to me Griffindorks," Blaise said though he was sweating profusely.

Draco and the rest then pointed it to the 4.

"Don't point that at us," Draco said.

Suddenly there was a booming sound, "We are sory to interrupt you but the train had a problem so please all students go back to Hogwarts and lkeave your possessions,"

"Good pitch now," Draco ordered.

Hermione smirked and whispered something to the others. The three's eyes widened and gaped at the smirking headgrirl. Never had they felt the Hermione may belong to Slytherin, Ravenclaw yes but not Slytherin.

"Come on," Hermione said following the slytherins.

Many students gaped and followed them to pitch, it's very unusual to see 4 gryffindors and Slytherins walking quietly though glaring at each other.,

"Proffesor Minerva, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout please supervise another duel," Hermione said hoipefully.

Minerva sighed, "Yes Ms. Granger we will supervise and stop some dark curses but that is all,"

"Thanks Professor," she said and went inside the circle positioning herself between Ginny and Ron. All Hogwarts students watched as The Golden Gryffindors look at their Slytherin Counterparts intensely. Ginny, Astoria; Draco, Ron, Harry, Blaise; Hermione, Pansy.

Many spectators had already placed their bets collected by Seamus and Theodore Nott. "Take your wands, and set 1...2...3... go," Minerva raised her wand and a blue spark exploded.

The whole pitch was soon filled with screams, light,curses, and hexes. "Stupefy," Hermione yelled at Pansy. "Protego, Avis," Pansy yelled back making the stunning spell hit the ground and birds flew out. Before Pansy could utter a word Hrermione took the birds as her. "Oppugno,"

Birds began to peck not tonly Pansy but the Slytherins too. Blaise wa hit by a Densaugeo before Astoria made the counterspell.

Hermione took a breath and yelled. "Reducto," Many gasped, they all knew too well that it may hurt Pansy fatally. "Protego,"she yelled and sent a stu[efy.

Hermione rebounded it with a flick and looked for her friends. Toher left Harry stood smugly as Blaise's wand flew out of reach, Farther left was Ginny sending hex upon hex and spell upon spells at lightning speed, Astoria don't stand a chance, she was lucky she's quite adept at defensive spells as she couldn't butt in a singe spell, While to ther left was Ron duelling Draco fiercely both adept at Deffensive and Offensive.

"Petrificus Totalus," Pansy yelled and Hermione fell to the ground m,aking Ron and Draco stop and look at her body.

"'Mio," Ginny shrieked sending a bat-bogey hex to Astoria to stop the duel making her win. Astoria began to scream as bogeys attacked her, Ginny smirked, even the strongest defensive charm is no match for Ginevra Weasley's bat-bogey hex, it's her signature move as Harry's move is Expellriamus. "Hermione,"Ron also yelled not bothering if he was hit by a spell while Draco stood there shocked and pale.

"Petrifi-,"Pansy started but was hit by a Silencio from Draco.

"Ennervate," Ron said and the duel resumed with Ron nearer to Hermione.

Draco had ahard time duelling Ron as he was nearer to Hermione and he could hit her. _So it will be like hitting 2 bird with one stone-er spell_.

_Yeah Love birds_. He thought bitterly barely dodging a hex.

"PEtrificus Totalus," the slytherins said simultaneously and the 4 Gryffindors vanished into white smoke.

"Densaugeo," The smoke where Ginny once was shrieked and flew upwards hitting Astoria straight in the face. She fell as her teeth began to grow. Smoke Harry sent a Furnunculus and hit Blaise straight too. Smoke Hermione and Smoke Ron twirled together and sent a stupefy on the 2 shell shocked Slytherins. The crowd cheered as the 4 went out of the Circle victotious while the Slytherins had their wands out. "Cheaters," Theodore Nott yelled before getting mobbed by angry gryffindors, and eager winners.

"Gryffindor wins," Minerva announced and Horace clapped politely before sending an enervate to the 2 and a finiteto the other.

"You win now because of cheating Granger," Draco said venomously.

"We did not that's just simple Transfiguration, the Order thaught us you should've used what the Death Eaters thaught you oh yeah all were illegal," she snapped.

"Oh Hell we will," Astoria yelled.

"Try us," Hermione smiled and flew towards them together with Harry, Ginny and Ron. "Go on,"

The duel was started again but now it was decided that it would be one on one, like if one loses he'll be replaced but not the winner.

The first was Pansy and Harry. Harry used his signature move before Pansy uttered a word and her wand flew out. "Parkinson out," making the three houses cheer and the Slyherins boo. Astoria stepped in and Harry readied his grip. "Expelliarmus," he said and Astoria used a good shield. "Stupefy," she yelled back and Harry waved his wand into a slashing motion. "Protego,"

"Langlok,"Astoria yelled and Harry's mouth closed now he can only use Wordless. His wand flew out and wandless. He willed himself yelling Finite at his mind. The charms broke out before Astoria could cast a stunning spell. "Accio," Harry's wand flew to hs reach too late as A stupefy hit him.

"Bloody Hell would'vebeen fun to destroy them Straight," he muttered before getting his mouth covered with a redhead's lips. "Wish me luck," she whispered before going inthe circle.

Ginny knew the result, she smirked this would be easy. She yelled all offensive spells she knew and Astoria either blocked them or rebounded it. With each spell Ginny gained a step. "Incendio," she yelled and Astoria's hair caught fire.

Blaise then got in and he used a silencing charm on Ginny. To his wonder she smirked. She sent a bat-bosgey hex and he was so startled that he sent an unconscious Rictusempra to Ginny making her fal. When he saw her downfall his mind calmed down a bit but his heart stopped as he realized that he just sent a hex to his opponent's sister. _Be glad it's not Potter your fighting._ He thought not gaining any comfort.

Ron pulled his wandfand Blaise who was so nervous didn't pulled his wand at the right time making him fly out. Draco came next and they duelled fiercely.

"Incendio," Ron yelled.

"Aguamenti, Reducto,"

"Confringo,"

"Confundo,"

"Relashio,"

"Defodio,"

"Bombarda,"

"Protego," Draco yelled but it was too weak to absorb the spell He was pushed a foot making Ron smirk. "Sectumsempra," he yelled when he saw Hermione cheer and mouth something thet says "I Love You," to Ron.

Everyone gasped as the Dark spell hit him in the chest. Harry paled, while Ginny and Hermione shrieked. "Vulnera Sanentur," Minerva said before looking at Hermione. The look that clearlky says "Beat him,"

Hermione didn't needed to be told twice, she went in the circle and pointedher wand to Draco. "Start,"

"REducio,"

"Densaugeo,"

"Avis Oppugno,"

"Finite,"

"Avada...

-:xXOX:-

**Gasp so who do you think shall win? I know I'm evil,using the killing curse. Will Hermione survive and the story continus less complicated or she dies and Draco grieves for her? Review your guesses. I'll post next week I'll Try!**

**Please R/R**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: so? What do you think? Read and find out. **

**Lingo10****: thank you for Reviewing to both my stories.**

**missmollymundt****: sorry but that will have to happen in let's say...ummm... chapter 12. Thanks.**

**fmababe1124****: Of course she will she's the bloody best witch known next to Lily and McGonagall **

-:xXOXx:-

"Excelsiosempra," Draco yelled to his side and hit Theodore Nott straight in the face forcing him to go backward. "What the fuck Draco?" he yelled indignantly.

"Don't ever try to hurt her...understood," he said in a menacing way that made the Slytherins cringe and the Gryffindors wince. "Those caught not obeying this will have their heads on a platter before they can say 'mercy'," he ended his little speech with a flick of his wand that sent Theo's wand into the Great Lake. "Pansy, Blaise, Astoria the trains fixed surely," he said coldly before backing out his robes billowing. The tree followed him albeit reluctantly and was swishing their wands dangerously making everything in their way fly out.

Hermione Granger watched in shock as the event rolled itself and for once Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio doesn't have an answer.

"Woah," Ginny practically shrieked as Mcgonagall shooed the crowd away with points taken. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Weasley please follow me," she said calmly but Hermione knew that it was just a facade.

"Will one of you explain the happenings to me right this instant," she commanded in an angry tone making the three Gryffindors wince and Hermione smile at their comparison.

"You see professor...I'll just give you this memory," Hermione said now wanting to delve in those unhappy thoughts. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to her head. She carefully pulled the blue strand and placed it carefully in the Pensieve. They watched as their Transfiguration teacher's head disappeared in the basin and occasionally they hear her 'tsk' or coo appreciatively.

Her head resurfaced after 10 minutes and looked directly at Hermione who gulped visibly. She can face Voldemort but not an angry Mcgongall, she was just too Hermione or was she just too Mcgonagall?

"Ms. Granger, I am quite displeased to learn that you have made an ant hill into a mansion, he just said things but as I heard a despised words I grant each of you 20 points for defending Ms. Granger's honor, giving us the best duel we'll ever see and defeating those blithering idiots," she said happily waving her wand like a four beamed happy to get of the hook. "Also 20 points each from Slytherin for those actions," she said loud enough to make Draco who was out side together with his cronies burst.

"WHAT! They're the one who...can't believe...biassed," he spluttered his cheeks red and his eyes look like they were hit by a Conjunctivitis curse.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I take 80 points from Slytherin for making such a scene," she said coldly.

"Fine," he agreed and went out.

"The train's about to leav," Hermione reminded them out of a sudden and the whole world seem to come alive. Mcgonagall jumped and ran out side her wand raised while the Gryffindor- however hilarious it is to see their professor frantic – jumped up ignoring the Portrait's indignant look and Filch crossing out their names from a small parchment.

They scrambled in and Harry opened their compartment door with magic to reveal Astoria and Blaise bickering and Draco and Pansy sleeping. Harry slammed the door rousing the two w\hile Blaise continued to ramble on.

Hermione immediately sent him a silencing spell at him and he immediately shut up. "Out," she said coldly gesturing to the open corridor.

"Why should we? This is apparently ours too you know," he said smoothly. "Fine but the Gryffindors take the left side while the scum on our feet in the door.

Astoria coughed something that sounded like 'hypocrite, and mudblood'

Hermione sat primly and removed a book from her purse and read quietly. The tension was so thick you could cut across it with a dull axe.

"Hermione do you think it would be wise if you just stay in the Burrow? I mean there are still DEATH EATERS out there," he said emphasizing the word death eater.

"Easy Weasley yuo might attract some you know," Draco stated.

"There are four in this compartment...duh...how can I attract more?" he hissed back making the four flinch.

To their amaze ment the four slytherins stood up and rolled their sleeves up. They were shocked when they saw only their pale forearms not a mark o each.

"Let me check it," Hermione said and waved her wand on their forearms amidst Pansy's shrieks of 'don't you dare use magic on me'

"Finite Incantatem," their forearms were still bare and Hermione nodded grimly.

"Their still Death Eater's reincarnate," Harry muttered. The Slytherins smirked and Hermione didn't know what to do. Either scream and run out of the door or attack them.

"Let's play truth or dare," Ginny said excitedly. "Let us join too you know you owe us for mistaking us as Death Eaters," Pans ys aid looking atGinny in a sweet tone.

"Fine Truce?" she asked uncertainly and Hermione smiled. "Sure, I know you are basically the roof of Slytherin and we the roof of Gryffindor so I vote we stop this rivalry," she finished her speech to look at their smiling faces.

"Wow, I'm just thinking of the truce to join the truth or dare but heckj sure," Astoria said. And thus the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin came to a halt.

"Well...I guess," Ron said when Hermione glared at him and Ginny to Harry. Astoria and Pansy did also the same and the four boys agreed.

"I'll start," Pansy said.

"Wait," Hermiuone said and waved her wand in the door. "There no secrets can be revealed outside and all can't lie,"

Pansy gaped at her and smiled. "Ron?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to do the chicken dance outside of the compartment while singing California Girls," she finished with a smirk. "Truly Slytherin," Ginny said high-fiving with Pansy.

Ron went outside and coughed attracting Neville and Luna's attention. He took position and sang

_I know a place__  
><em>_Where the grass is really greener__  
><em>_Warm, wet and wild__  
><em>_There must be something in the water__  
><em>_Sippin' gin and juice__  
><em>_Laying underneath the palm trees__  
><em>_The boys__  
><em>_Break their necks__  
><em>_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek__  
><em>_(at us)_

"Poor Ron bitten by Californian Nargles," Luna muttered and Neville laughed.

_You could travel the world__  
><em>_But nothing comes close__  
><em>_To the golden coast__  
><em>_Once you party with us__  
><em>_You'll be falling in love__  
><em>_Oooooh Oh Oooooh__  
><em>_California girls__  
><em>_We're unforgettable__  
><em>_Daisy Dukes__  
><em>_Bikinis on top__  
><em>_Sun-kissed skin__  
><em>_So hot__  
><em>_We'll melt your popsicle__  
><em>_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Ron jumped over a table and laughed at Lavender's red face.

_California girls__  
><em>_We're undeniable__  
><em>_Fine, fresh, fierce__  
><em>_We got it on lock__  
><em>_West coast represent__  
><em>_Now put your hands up__  
><em>_Oooooh Oh Oooooh__  
><em>_Sex on the beach__  
><em>_We don't mind sand in our stilettoes__  
><em>_We freak__  
><em>_In my jeep__  
><em>_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo__  
><em>_You could travel the world__  
><em>_But nothing comes close__  
><em>_To the golden coast__  
><em>_Once you party with us__  
><em>_You'll be falling in love__  
><em>_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

AT this point the other's joined in; some were also repeating Ron's Dance. Dean and Seamus jumped in the table and acted like backup dancers.

California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<p>

California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
>Tone, tan<br>Fit and ready  
>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy<br>Wild wild west coast  
>These are the girls I love the most<br>I mean the ones  
>I mean like she's the one<br>Kiss her  
>Touch her<br>Squeeze her buns  
>The girl's a freak<br>She drive a jeep  
>In Laguna Beach<br>I'm okay  
>I won't play<br>I love the bay  
>Just like I love LA<br>Venice beach  
>And Palm Springs<br>Summertime is everything  
>Ron decided to jump out and headed to Hermione.<p>

Homeboys  
>Bangin' out<br>All that ass  
>Hangin' out<br>Bikinis, zucchinis  
>Martinis, no weenies<br>Just the King  
>And the Queeny<br>Katy my lady (yeah)  
>Lookie here baby (uh huh)<br>I'm all up on ya  
>Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)<br>California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<br>California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>(West coast, west coast)<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<br>(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
>California girls man<br>I really wish you all could be  
>California girls<br>(Californiaaa)

He finished with a flourish of his wand. A bouquet of fresh Lilies appeared out of nowhere and the four devious girls, picked one eah and sprinkled ron with the petals.

"You'll pay for that Pansy, Zabini, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What's your first impression of Astoria," he smirked when a blush crept in the boy's cheeks. "A snotty, bossy, and pretty pureblood," he whispered to himself the last and he looked up to smirk at Astoria's face. "Harry,truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to send an owl to the Weasley's that you got Ginny here pregnant," he finished laughing at Harry's pale face.

"Oooh Harry you badass," Hermione cooed laughing.

"Bloody hell they'll kill me, bury me and set me aflame," Harry muttered. "If I die Gin you have all my fortune, Grimmauld place and my wand, Ron you have my firebolt, and Hermione you have all the books stored in Gringotts in the name of Potter, Black and Lupin," he said before sending Hedwig out.

The train now started to move and Harry was silent mulling over things and thinking of all the good things he had done. "Don't worry mate they won't kill you...I think," Ron said trying to sound comforting and failing due to kept laughs.

"Astoria, truth or dare?" he said suddenly breaking the laughs.

Astoria gulped. She will surely experience Harry Potter's wrath. "Dare," she squeaked.

"I dare you to kill Blaise," he said jokingly.

"That can be arranged," Astoria said cracking her knuckles. "Ouch," Draco said. "I'm just kidding," HArrsay said quickly not wanting to see murder in fornt of his eyes. "I dare you to snog McLaggen for a minute," he said and Blaise erupted in screams. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" he yelled and Astoria huffed. "You think I can't do it huh? Just watch Zsabini," she went out and dragged Cormac to the fron and snogged him for a minute straight before shrieking and kneeing Cormac to the groin.

"Need a toothbrush?" Hermione offered.

"No just an obliviate,"

"That can be arranged," Blaise snapped whipping his wand to the air.

"Shut Up Blaise,"

"Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to-,"

-:xXOXx:-

**Oooh Cliffie, review your suggestions on what their dares and truths should be. R/R! Please. I'll post this after 15 reviews. I know I din't continue this condition on the other story but I have to know what you think of my Story so yeah 15 reviews, it's easy you know just need 7 more reviews and I'll post the next PLEASE !**


	5. Stupid

**A/N: OK, so I figured that my story will never have 15 reviews before I get bored. So sadly, here it goes:**

-:xXOXx:-

"I dare you to shout 'Who wants to see me strip?" and pretend to unbutton your first two buttons until every guy's eyes fall out, then go in," Astoria finished making all of them smirk, except a fuming Hermione.

"What's the chicken?" she asked regretting what the answer is.

"Strip," she drawled.

"That's just the same thing, except without the publicity," she groaned.

"Fine," she huffed going out. She passed Draco and thought she saw some kind of regret in his eyes. _Nah, this is malfoy were talking about_.

She went out and yelled making Neville, Dean, Theodore, Terry, Ernie and Seamus look at her. Their eyes almost popped out but Neville being the good one followed by Seamus and Dean covered her up with their bodies. "Thanks," she whispered before going in to let her embarrassment subside.

"That was mortifying," Blaise said laughing. "Fine Blaise," she said, making everyone stop laughing and snicker at the fast paling boy. "Ooooh," Harry and Ginny teased. "Truth or Dare?"

"But I've been asked that why don't you ask Ginevra, Ron, or Pansy or I don't know Draco," he spluttered.

"Fine, Malfoy,"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to sing your favourite song," she said satisfactorily.

"But I don't sing-," he started to protest.

"I heard you singing once," Hermione said and looked at him directly in the eye.

"Fine, here it goes," he steadied hims\elf and began:

_Everybody's laughing in my mind__  
><em>_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy__  
><em>_Do you do what you did, what you did with me?__  
><em>_Does he love you the way I can?__  
><em>_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?__  
><em>_'Cause baby, I didn't_

He smiled and opened his eyes looking straight in Hermione's eyes. Brown eyes meet Silver ones. Hermione gulped. _He is not singing that for me, right?_

_That should be me holding your hand__  
><em>_That should be me making you laugh__  
><em>_That should be me, this is so sad__  
><em>_That should be me, that should be me___

_That should be me feeling your kiss__  
><em>_That should be me buying you gifts__  
><em>_This is so wrong, I can't go on__  
><em>_'Til you believe that that should be me__  
><em>_That should be me__  
><em>Draco smiled making her blush. _Oh my God he is._ She thought butterflies stirring in her stomach.

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes__  
><em>_It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced__  
><em>_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?__  
><em>_Whatcha doing to me?__  
><em>_You're taken' him where we used to go__  
><em>_Now if you're trying to break my heart__  
><em>_It's working 'cause you know__  
>This time he looked at Ron and Hermione understood, this was for her, she had broken his heart. But he's the one who did it first.<em>

_That, that should be me holding your hand__  
><em>_That should be me making you laugh__  
><em>_That should be me, this is so sad__  
><em>_That should be me, that should be me_

Draco smiled sadly at her and Hermione saw a flash of hurt in his features. She looked at him and felt her heart break.

_That should be me feeling your kiss__  
><em>_That should be me buying you gifts__  
><em>_This is so wrong, I can't go on__  
><em>_'Til you believe that should be me__  
><em>_I need to know should I fight for our love or disown?__  
><em>_It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh_

_That should be me holding your hand__  
><em>_That should be me making you laugh__  
><em>_That should be me, this is so sad__  
><em>_That should be me, that should be me__  
><em>_That should be me feeling your kiss__  
><em>_That should be me buying you gifts__  
><em>_This is so wrong, I can't go on__  
><em>_'Til you believe that that should be me, ooh_

Flashes of her and Ron cuddling, Kissing, Hugging, and laughing together went through her brain. She was shocked when in every memory Ron's features slowly began to turn into Draco Malfoy. She gasped, it hurtsher soul that he had made him feel like this.

_Holding your hand, that should be me__  
><em>_The one making you laugh, oh baby__  
><em>_Oh, that should be me, yeah__  
><em>_That should be me, giving you flowers__  
><em>_That should be me, talking for hours__  
><em>_That should be me, that should be me__  
><em>_That should be me__  
><em>_Never should've let you go__  
><em>_I never should've let you go__  
><em>_That should be me__  
><em>_Never should've let you go__  
><em>_That should be me__  
><em>_Never should've let you go__  
><em>_Never should've let you go__  
><em>_That should be me__  
><em>She smiled and looked at Draco's blushing face and she noticed that his eyes were trained on Pansy who was looking at Ron who was looking at her. She felt another wave of nausea and she leaned on Ron. "The trains stopped," Draco said his heart not only shredded into two but, ground into powder.

He had done it for her, he sang for her but what did she do? Lean on Weasley like he was her life. _He is_. He thought bitterly.

He looked at Pansy and realized that she was holding her bags. They walked out and Blaise looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, guys I mean he must be PMSing, you know but were cool right?"

"Yeah Blaise," Ginny assured him and heard Astoria sigh. Maybe not all Slytherins are bad.

"Hey, Hermione, in case you haven't figured it out, it's for someone in this compartment," Astoria said before running to meet her parents.

"Well, I guess this is it guys, let's go," Ron said looking at the barrier where pairs were coming in. "There they are, with Bill? Charlie? Percy?" he said in shock.

"BILL, CHARLIE, PERCE," Ginny yelled hugging Bill then Charlie then percy.

"A little bird told me you've been busy eh Ginevra," Bill said waggling his eyebrows. "Call me that one more time and you won't sea that little bird of yours," she said in a sweet tone and ran to help a breathless Harry. "Hermione, dear, why are you pale, have you eaten?" Molly Weasley asked cupping her face.

"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Weasley," she replied thought her cheeks flared up.

"Oooh is it because of a problem involving two hearts?" Fred asked or was it George?

"Shut it, Gred," the other one said.

"Yeah, we know it involves three hearts or maybe four?" the other one replied.

"FRED, GEORGE," their Mom yelled. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS INSTANT I WILL TELL ANGELINA AND KATIE WHAT I'VE HEARD AND SAW IN YOUR ROOMS NOW SILENCE,"

The two immediately shut up, making all their Weasley siblings look amused. "First time they shut up because of blackmail," Ginny remarked.

"Now what is it Mom, were they cheating on them, oh yeah you aren't yet together, were they wanking? Or were they having something with other girls? Or fantasizing about them? Or maybe-" she guessed one by one.

"Shut up Ginny or we'll tell Harry here what you have in your room,"

"Go on," she said

"Little Harry-,"

"did you know,"

"That she has a poster that was stuck with a picture of me," Harry finished not batting an eyelash. "And how did you see that?"

"Have you and Ginny, eeeew," Fred said.

"Ithink we need to talk to you Harry when we go back home, Ginevra how many months are you?"

"2," she responded playing along.

"Right, we really need to talk to you Harry, all of us have to," Bill said furiously, all of them were called when they received the letter.

Harry gulped, this is scary and awkward. "Ron you act calm,"Percy said.

"Well, it's because it's a d-d-da-daaar-dare," he chuckled making all of them laugh and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "We still need to talk to you Harry," Bill said and Charlie winked at him.

"Uh oh," Ron whispered.

"Hey I just remembered I can do magic now," Ginny said in a low tone and every man of the Weasley household gulped. "In second thoughts, Harry is still young so the talk is postponed Harry,"Percy added hastily.

"Yeah," Bill and Charlie chorused.

The twins looked at Ginny amused and scared. "Yeah Harry I'm sure you can stop the urge for another 9 months right?" Fred said.

"Come on," Arthur said loading their trunks to the new Ford anglia.

They jumped in and they were in the Burrow in 5 minutes tops. "Woah,"

"Yeah, I know," Arthur said.

"Apparently, Mad-eye liked vehicles too , he put a fast teleport charm in this, and let me tell you, even when he passed away the charms still there.

"And I can't still get over the fact that you reconstructed another flyin car," Molly huffed.

"There there dear I'm sure it will be put to good use," Arthur assured them before winking making the Matriarch of the Weasleys blush. "Right," she said.

"Eeeeew, " all in the back chorused when they realized the meaning of it.

"Seriously, those two arew like bunnies," Charlie remarked.

"DINNER," Molly yelled and flicked her wand sending the food soaring.

After the noisy dinner, Hermione excused herself and went inside Ginny's room. She began to read Hogwarts: A History. She groaned when she realized that she's been reading the same paragraph again and again for five minutes.

Stupid Song, Stupid Dare, Stupid Parkinson, Stupid Draco, and Stupid Love

-:xXOX:-

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Review!, Oh yeah please review to my other story too and a big thanks to those who favorited my story and me as an author. it really helped me. Please give me an idea about how hte story will flow. Will the Slytherins and Gryffindor roofs be friends? Or Will there be another Death Eater war? Or maybe Ron and Pansy? Please review **


	6. At The Burrow

**A/N: Hello there! I'm really so desperate for reviews that I'm getting quite silly whenever someone would review.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hilda9Achillius9Fitra****: thanks for reviewing!**

**Lingo10****: Did I do it right?**

**missmollymundt**** : Maybe I'd do just that.**

**fmababe1124****: Thanks**

-:xXOXx:-

Hermione woke up with a groan. "She went into the bathroom and noticed her eyes were red. Like s rainstorm the memories of the last few days came to her. She groaned again and waved her wand making her face livelier.

"'Mio? You Okay?" Ginny asked her at breakfast.

"Yeah just a little cold 's all,"

"Good. So I was thinking maybe we can have the Slytherins here, I mean we really are friends right? So we can plus we're doing what many have tried todo," she said excitedly.

"Mum, can we have 6 more friends here?" she asked.

"Sure, dear," Molly said smiling at more company.

"So we really have a full house," Bill joked and everyone managed a small smile. Fred and George rubbed their hands gleefully and Charlie looked at them, "Your dead if you think that your gonna use your items on us," he said.

"Fine," George said but crossed his finger under the table.

"Who's this friends dear?"

"Draco, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Luna, and Neville," she said making Percy, Fred, George, and Charlie choke on their food.

"The Slytherins?" Percy stuttered.

"Yeah," she answered shortly before flooing to Luna's.

After a few moment, Ginny, Neville and Luna came back all their faces reddened. "What happened?" Harry asked kissing Gin on the forehead. "Let's just say that I interrupted something that I shouldn't see," she said making the three blush more. Fred and George whistled and cat-called, "Didn't know you had it in you Nev," they said.

"Now, I know Blaise, Astoria, and Pansy is staying at Malfoy Manor so who want to come?" Ron said and Hermione noticed that he saw a faint glimmer of hope when he said Pansy.

"Come on, guys," Hermione said disappearing inthe torrent of green flames.

"Hey guys?" Hermione said weakly when all heads turned to her. Draco and Blaise was playing Wizard chess while Astoria and Pansy was reading Witch Weekly.

"Oh hey guys," Pansy said not taking his eyes off Ron, who was starring back.

"Hey, Were planning on a Christmas together so wanna come?" Ginny said smirking at her blushing brother. "Sure," Pansy said brightly, making Ron smile.

"Come on," Luna said dreamily takig Neville's hand and disappearing in the flames. The Malfoy Manor's floo was big enough for two so they went in pairs; Ron and Pansy, Blaise and Astoria, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna and Lastly Hermione and Draco.

"You go first," Hermione offered.

"NO you go," he insisted and they locked eyes.

"Let's go together," they simultaneously said making them blush and they stepped in dropping floo powder.

Draco held Hermione close when she almost fell on the Brown's chimney. "Don't flail your arms like a chicken when your flooing," he berated her.

"Sorry, thanks," she mumbled snuggling in his chest and Draco stiffened.

They stumbled out and they jumped up quick.

"What took you so long?" Astoria asked.

"Well her highness almost fell on Lavender Brown's chimney," Draco drawled.

"OH," Ron said.

"Well were playing I never so wanna join?"  
>Ginny asked<p>

"Sure," Hermione said sitting to the left of Ron acroos Harry and to her left George.

"I'll start," Ginny said waving her wand so glasses full of butterbeer appeared infront of everyone.

"It's charmed so it refills itself," she said, " I've never played with a man's/woman's heart," she said.

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny drank. "Who is it?" Hermione pressed on Ginny.

"Michael Corner," she said.

"Blaise?"

"Hannah Abbot,"

"Draco?"

"It's a secret," he said glaring at everyone making them gulp except Hermione.

Blaise came next. "I've never been into a muggle hospital,"

Blaise and Hermione drank.

"When?" Draco asked his pureblood friend.

"When my granny was hit by a car, they don't want to let us transfer her until the Ministry butted in,"

"My parents are dentists," Hermione said before any could ask her.

"What's denfists? Are they muggles who repairs fists?" Neville asked making Hermione and Harry laugh. "No Nev, they reapir teeth and it's Dentists," she said emphasizing the word.

"My turn," Astoria said. "I've neverargued with someone so they can notice me," she said blushing.

Fred and George got a letter and left so it left Neville, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Astoria and Blaise.

Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Astoria, and Neville all drank.

"Who is it?" Harry pressed on but stopped when he received death glares.

"I've never got drunk and embarrassed myself in public," Pansy said.

She was the only one who drank with Hermione tutting and Neville chuckling.

"Hey, don't laugh I',m nopt the one who spiked the punch," she said glaring at Blaise who threw his hands in the air. "I apologized," he said.

"But it didn't stop me from giving Macmillan a lap dance in the Lake when his girlfriend is at his side!," she yelled and Ginny stopped the argument.

"I've never dreamed of snoggin someone in a broom closet," she said and everyone looked at her oddly as she drank.

They guiltily drank when Luna looked at them. Who would've thought Luna 'Loony' Lovegood is dreaming of someone in a broom closet,"

Neville blushed and fidgeted, "Your turn Nev," Hermione pointed out. "I've never pitied someone from the dark side," he said.

Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry drank.

"I felt bad for Professor Snape," Neville and Harry said and everyone was shocked when Hermione said. "I pitied Bellatrix,"

"Why?" Draco asked still angry with her sadistic aunt.

"Because she felt the wrath of a grief-stricken Molly Wealey whose youngest life was treathened," she said.

"Well I guess," Blaise said.

"I've never lost someone to a friend," he said and drank.

Hermione drank too and they both blushed.

"I've never had a crush on the other house," Ron said ignoring the tension between Draco and Hermione.

Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Draco, and to his joy, Pansy drank.

"I've never lied to someone I consider a family,'

Everyone drank and Harry smirked. "I've never been jealous," he said and drank.

Blaise, Astoria, Hermione, Draco, Ronand Pansy drank.

"Ok, this is getting boring so Girls follow e I'll show you your rooms," Ginny said standin up.

"See ya' later Gin," Harry called after her.

Ginny turned around and winked. Ron fake gagged. "Please your making me sick," he said.

"So who'[s up for a game of quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Sure," they all said and headed outside.

Draco's thoughts were confused more than ever. _Why is Ron looking at Pany? Isn't he with Hermione? Who's the guy Hermoinereally likes? and who makes her jealous?_

**-:xXOXx:-**

**So what do you think? Please review and will you please give me Suggestions of what they can do till Christmas? Please. Will they play Life? Or maybe Fred and George will make it worthwhile (hint,hint)**

**Anyways REVIEW!**


	7. The house where the brave elf lies

**So I figured that many are waiting for this chapter so here it goes.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Oddly Cute: I will sure.**

**Missmollymundt: Maybe...**

**Lingo10: to beat him up surely. **

-:xXOXx:-

"So Hermione what's going on between you and Dray" Pansy asked once they got into Ginny's magically enlarged room.

"Nothing I should ask you the same," Hermione said.

"Draco and I are nothing, we are just friends," she said.

"From what I've seen your more than that," Hermone snorted.

"I'll let you in but don't tell Draco cause he'll kill me,"

"Fine," Ginny said.

"Wel.. it was like this,"

-:xXOXx:-

Pansy was running to the Slytherin dorms and bumped Draco Malfoy. "Pansy why are you crying?"

"R-r-ron," she said before crying once again

"You like hiu do you?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"But Granger and he is meant to be got it?, alright I'll let you in, I'm helping Hermione get Ron, so cooperate we have to act like we don't care and that we are together, understand?"

"But don't you like love her?" Pansy asked.

Draco sighed and looked away tears brimming, "Yes I do but it hurts more that she is not with her love one, she loves Ronald with all her heart and that's all we can do,"

"Maybe we can be friends with them, so we can ruin the rivalry and we can be close to them without them noticing,"

"Yeah, so here's the plan...,"

-:xXOXx:-

Pansy finished the story and Hermione looked furious while Ginny is laughing.

"So you two are not together and your just doing that to be noble?" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah," Pansy cowered.

"So you like Ron, as in my brother?" Ginny said in between laughs

Pansy's face reddened, "Yeah,"

"That's it DRACO MALFOY GET IN HERE," Hermione yelled through the window.

"HE can't hear you their playing quidditch," Astoria said.

Hermione blushed. "Oh,"

"So Ginny likes Harry, Pansy likes Ronald, and Hermione likes Draco, phew good thing I'm the only one that isn't struck by cupid," Astoria said.

"Yeah right," Pansy snorted.

"IT's true," she retorted.

"Yeah and Blaise isn't your crush?" Luna asked pouncing on Astoria. Astoria fell in the bed and the others pounced on her too. "So spill," Hermione asked taking her left arm.

"Ok, fine, fine I give up I like him," she yelled just in time to be heard by the boys who were entering.

"Gin I thought you were dating why are you doing that to Astoria?" Harry asked in full mirth.

"Hey Pansy Nice position," Ron commented and Pansy blushed. She was on Astoria's body to make sure she doesn't use her legs.

"Luna, why are you in that position, are there nargles in her legs?" Neville asked to Luna who was holding Astoria's feet.

All the girls jumped up and blushed.

"Nice Cassanova, you have five persons in this room pining for you," Blaise commented.

"You said five, who's the other one?" Astoria asked.

"What... I din't say five I said four, come on clear your ears," Blaise stuttered.

"No I clearly heard five," Ginny said. "Right Girls? and Boys?"

There were a chorus of 'Yeah's and Blaise blushed.

"You know what forget it," he said.

"Come on," Hermione said when Astoria's eyes began to water.

"LUNCH," Molly Weasley yelled and they all scramble down.

"So Mom where's the others?" Ginny asked.

"Bill's with Fleur in Gringgot's, Charlie's in Diagon Alley and Percy is in the joke shop together with the twins,"

"Oh,"

"Ron are you sick, I said dig in," Molly said when her son didn't dig in and helped himself.

Fred and George apparated near the table and pointed their wands at Ron. "It's because of this mother," they chorused and Ron blushed.

Under the table were the intertwined hands of Ron and Pansy. Ginny and Hermione both fell of their chairs laughing while the others were so busy gaping tat the blushing pair.

"Dig In," Molly said saving her son though quite relieved.

All of them literally dug in and Fred and George waved their wands.

All motion stopped and they threw their spoons back.

"I'm quite full Mrs. Weasley," Astoria said.

"Nonsense dears the food are magic protected, so no one can hex it," Molly said her voice full with laughter.

"Beat you," she said and the twins glared at their mother.

There was a burst of flames and two woman named Angelina and Katie came.

"Oh hey Ang, Kates good thing your here that way you can make sure we behave," Ginny said emphasizing the word 'behave'

"Maybe," Angelina said kissing George on the cheek.

"Hh-hey Ang, what brings you here," he stuttered. "Nothing," she said and sat on his lap.

Katie did the same and the two became redder than tomatoes.

There was a loud explosion and everyone ducked. They peeked from under the table and saw Fred and George fall and Katie and Angelina transform to Charlie and Bill.

"Hah, that'll teach you not to trap us into that shop," Charlie said before hexing a very shocked Fred.

"Woah," Blaise said when Fred turned into a flobberworm while George into a crow.

George crowed and tried to eat Fred who was moving wildly.

"CHARLIE BILL," Molly yelled when George almost pecked Fred' sface.

"fine fine, Finite Incantatem," Charlie said and they turned back into twins.

"Your dead," Fred said nand sent a hex to Charlie.

"Furnunculus," Bill yelled when Fred's hex literally grazed his hair.

It hit George and it turned into a full-blown war.

Charlie threw pudding to Fred but hit Hermione which she countered with a Densaugeo.

Many hexes were thrown and Molly ducked for cover before apparating.

Hermione was almost hit by a stupefy by Astoria, so she leaned back and hit the table, hard.

She yelped in pain and was pulled under the table. She was surprised when her savior showed his face to be Draco. 'Thanks," she mumbled weakly.

Draco healed her with episkey and they both stood up and sent hexes, and charms weverywhere. Glass shattered, Wood burned, and people fell at the mercy of the two pair.

Ginny stood up and sent a bat-bogey hex to George but was sent to Fred and she fell to a stupefy by Pansy.

Hermione looked at the area and noticd that Blaise and Astoria were duelling fiercely.

She heard Astoria yell "SEctumsempra," and she watched in horror as Blaised deflect it to her direction.

"Protego," Draco yelled and saved her...again.  
>"Thanks that's the third time you saved my life," she said and ducked for cover when Ginny's bat-bogey hexes went over drive.<p>

Suddenly they heard two cracks and Molly yell "STOP,"

They stopped and realized that Molly Weasley was scary, Arthur brandished his wand and everything repaired itself. The garden looked like it was never turned into a duel grounds minutes before.

"ALL OF YOU... good job," she said and smiled.

Hermione felt her pouchbag became heavy and realized that every Weasley, and Harry had noticed it too.

"Uh oh," Luna whispered as she took out her Galleon.

"What," Blaise asked nervously.

They heard a rumble and saw a cat patronus

"They have returned, Weasleys bring with you your visitors and go to where the brave elf lies," the voice of Minerva Mcgonagall sounded and Harry yelled in frustration.

"I thought they're gone? Who will they take next huh?" he yelled to the wind.

"It's death eaters right they're back?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I guess," Hermione said then waved her wand. A blue otter came out of the tip of her wand and she brandished it.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"To my parents they'll know what to do, right Bill? You done with that portkey?" Hermoine asked and saw Bill nod.

"Wait, Percy, and Fleur, and Katie, Angelina and merlin many are still outside," Molly said exasperatedly.

"There there dear, we'll make sure they're all right, Expecto Patronum," seven patronus came from his wand and they flew off.

"REmus? Tonks?" Charlie asked and everyone looked back to se the couple appear from the kitchen.

"Harry, or is it? Who accompanied my wife in the flight from Pivet Drive to the Burrow?" he asked wand held high.

"Ron," Harry said and REmus relaxed.

We've been given wrong information, it seems that Bellatrix survived and together with Lucius and an unspecified death eater brought backthe army, they imperioused, threathened and persuaded many, about 700," Remus reported.

"I knew it," Draco said.

"Draco you know something about this," Hermione asked.

"No but I noticed that my father was gone for a month now," he said "I'll help the Order," he said and looked at the three Slytherins.

"Yeah, we will too, our families have been deeply pushed in the Dark Arts that it's no good taking them out, we must prune them," Blaise said and Astoria nodded.

Pansy looked scared and almost blacked out. "Pans you okay?" Ron asked brushing a single black hair.

"Yeah, just headache," she said.

"No Pans your lying i KNOW IT, YOUR LYING," Draco said.

"Yes I guess, I...my father is the one who is recruiting death eaters together with Lucius and Bellatrix," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"Because I thought that it will fail that they will surely be kille d so I din't ," she said voice full of fear.

"It's okay but right now we must get ot aaah," Molly's statement was cut off by an explosion. They looked up and saw three death eaters flying towards them.

"Dad, Mum, Remus, Charlie and I will take care of them go to where the brave elf lies," Bill yelled rebounding a spell.

"Go," Remus yelled pushing Nymphadora when she began to edge her way to them.

They touched the crate and was sent to Shell Cottage. "Right," Arthur said and went in to see Fleur tied.

She whimpered and Arthur brandished his wand. The bounds disappeared and Fleur screamed. "Calm down," Hermione yelled back and pointed her wand to a death eater going down. "He's the one," Fleur said and took her wand. "Did he came with others?" Fred asked his wand pointed too.

All of them pointed their wands to the death eater and he stepped back. "Don't move," Draco commanded and his eyes widened. He looked frantically to the left and right then moved back again. There was a series of screams and he fell down looking like a mutilated man than a death eater.

"Great they know it now," George said and went out, "All of you come with me,"

They all came outside and began to put the heaviest charms and protective shields around the shell cottage.

"Protego Maxima," Hermione waved her wand.

"Fianto Duri," Draco chanted strengthening Hermione's charm.

"Repello Inimigotum," Ron said and the shield glowed. They moved to another spot and did the same thing again and again until the whole cottage was protected by five times.

"I guess that's it," Remus said weakly.

There were four cracks and Fleur, Angelina, Katie, and Percy came holding an injured Arthur.

"Oh dear what happened?" Molly said healing her husband's wounds.

"There were a ministry attack, good thing Kingsley and Dawlish were there, helped me in a duel three versus one," he said before spitting up blood.

"Did Kingsley say something?" Harry asked.

"Yes, go to where the brave elf lies," Percy said and Arthur seemed uncontented at the protective enchantments so for a whole hour they chanted many charms and spells. "There seems good enough Accio," Remus said and accioed a branch outside the shield.

The branch turned to powder when it hit the shield. "There... ah, I thought it was finished at the Great Battle," Bill said and waved his wand making all of them invisible.

"Wait, that's it Bill use magic on your house, make it larger that at least a hundred can fit in, Fleur, Katie, Ang, Ginny, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley come with Bill, Ron and Draco come with me I'll call on the others and take my parents, Luna Neville take your family here and warn the D.A., Fred and George I want you to search on this new death eaters use all the magic, influence and products you have to learn on them, now then come on, Fight for Victory," Hermoine said and brandished her wand.

"Wait Hermione," Harry said. "What about me?" he asked.

"Harry, of course, Warn those D.A. that are not in Hogwarts like Cho Chang and put them here...now now Gin I'm sure Harry won't be taken again," Hermione assured Ginny when she huffed. "On it, Hermione," he said and apparated.

"Right then, Ron Draco Pansy come on," Hermione said and took each of their hands. "Oh Blaise and Astoria, is it ok if you go back to your families to learn more about it?" she asked not expecting the answer, "Yes Hermione," they saluted and disapparated.

Hermione apparated bringing the three to her home.

"Mom Dad," she yelled and her parents came down. "Mom, I want you to calm down, now Draco Ron pack all the things in the third and second rooms, got it?" she asked. The two nodded and disappeared up\.

"Pansy I need you to explain to them what has been happening," she ordered and disappeared through the kitchen to cast protective enchantments.

"Well, you see Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger-," Pansy started.

"They're back are they?" Roger asked.

"Yes,"

"I knew it," he said and brandished his wand to Hermione's great surprise.

"You two are from the magical world?" shge asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"Fine breathe," she took in a huge amount of breath and began. "Ok, now vcome on we need all the help we can get," she said.

"Herms don't be angry, we did it to protect you, the Ragners are quite famous at that tim,"

"Wait your a Ragner I;m a RAgner?" she aske in amazement.

"Yes,"

"OH dear I'm getting a headache,"

"Here Hermone," Ron said smiling at Pansy.

"Come on, To the house where the brave elf lies," she said and everyone disapparated.

They appeared just in time to see Fleur coming out. "Oh hey come on in, the others have just arrived,"

-:xXOXx:-

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Obliviate!

**So here's the new chapter. Have FUN!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

"Hermione, we've just realized how did the death eaters know the Burrow, it's protected by the Fidelius Charm, unless there's a spy," Remus said looking at Draco at her back.

"Remus, it's quite a given fact that the Weasley's live at the Burrow and we go there annually, what you should investigate is how they know the place where the brave elf lies," Hermione said.

"Of Course didn't think of that," Remus froaned slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Ministry Files," Arthur said and everyone looked at him oddly.

"The ministry has files of every house owned by wizards even the one where the brave couple died," he explained.

"Fleur, I want you to use your full vela charm, I don't care if even girls find you attractive, go to the Ministry and incarcerate that file, Kingsley, Arthur, Tonks, go with her, that way it won't be suspicious,"

"Bill any news from Fred and George?"

"That's what keeps bugging me they've been gone for almost two hours," Charlie said.

"Here we are," Fred and George said brightly appearing from nowhere

"You didn't apparate so how did you?" Draco asked.

"Were Animagus," they simultaneously said and they were gone again. In their place were two bright red flies.

"Nice trick but if you can spy on them do it now, Time isn't in our hands anymore, Everyone do your own jobs, The rest w ill make this house larger even more, two hundred will do," she directed and waved her wand. The house grew a room more.

"Hey Harry, what's the thing now, what things are we going to look for, how do we defeat them," Cho said and put a han don his shoulder. Ginny huffed and left the room. Harry became alarmed and answered quickly. 'Kill,"

"Gin," Harry knocked on the door.

"What do you want you have to entertain them teach them all the things that you know, especially Cho, last time I noticed, she still can't do the disarming spell," Ginny said bitterly not opening the door a crack.

"Gin I'm coming in,"

"No," Ginny yelled.

Harry sighed and left to get the girls. He found them eating cake in the kitchen, "Hermione, Pans, Astoria, Ginny's in her room sulking please help me," he pleaded and everyon look at him. Cho looked at him in mild surprise and anger, while Draco looked at him oddly.

"Do you really need them?" he asked.

"Yes," he said almost begging./

"Sure," Hermione sighed and stood up only to be met by Ginny, "It's Ok Harry," she said but Hermione saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

The fireplace churned and spewed out Dean Thomas. "Oh hey Dean," Ginny said hugging him. Dean returned it energetically smiling.

"So, what's the deal?"

"I'll let Harry tell you," she said.

"Oh, Death Eaters are getting stronger again," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"But I thought they were rounded up," he said in exasperation.

"THAT'S WHAT WE THOUGHT TO," Harry yelled.

"Chill Mate," Dean said.

"Oh I will when you get your HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND," he yelled and Dean withdrew his arms quickly. Ginny jhust smiled sheepishly.

Cho saw this as an opportunity and hooked Harry's arm, "Hey Harry, I forgot the incantation for the tying charm will you help me," she said sweetly batting her eyelashes making Ginny's blood boil. "It's Incarcerous," Harry said and waved his wand. Accidentally, it pointed at Dean and he fell back.

"Hey Cho do you know this Incendio," Ginny said and burned theropes without ease.

"Wow, your quite good but do you know this Reducto," she yelled and Ginny used Protego, "Did you know that?" she asked hotly.

"Why Yes of course I am a Ravenclaw myself," she said indignantly.

"So why don't you know the basic tying charm?"

"Noticed the word 'forget' there," she retorted.

"Why yes I did but Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, Duh,"

Thye other members of the ro0om just looked at both girls in amusement or in Harry's case fear.

"That's it Ginevra Weasley I challenge you into a duel,"

"Oooh Bitch Wars," Draco whispered to Hermione. She blushed at their closeness; Draco was leaning and his face was centimetres away from her neck. She stifled a moan, and she looked at Ginny.

"Ginny no don't," she pleaded.

"Oh come on, I can defeat her easily you know," Ginny said pointing her wand at Cho.

"Outside now," she whispered and dragged a p[ale Harry outside. Ginny huffed and went outside. All oif them followed and watched the duel progress. They bopth bowed to each other and hexes, charms, spells, and curses were thrown.

Both were not uttering a single word so it gives both disadvantage and advantage to each. Ginny was almost hit by a redactor curse judging by the light when she sent her unfamous Bat-Bogey Hex.

Bho shrieked before using the counter curse. She pointed her wand to Ginny and twisted it, A pale blue light at the tip.

Hermione realized that Cho's removing Ginny's memories but before she could act Harry jumped in. "Expellioarmus, Incarcerous," he yelled and Cho looked at Harry.

Her wand flew out and she fell back with a thump.

Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Draco and Astoria ran to Ginny who have fallen while Blaise called the adults.

"Cho, please go now before I commit murder," Harry yelled in the distance.

"But You like me right," Cho asked tears brimming.

"No I don't now Obliviate," Harry said and removed Cho's memories of the past two hours.

"Goodbye Chang," Harry said and vanished her tears silently streaming.

"OH my Goodness what happened?" Molly and Fleur both said when they saw Ginny on her knees being crowded by the others. "Cho and Ginny duelled because Cho flirted with Harry," Hermione summarized.

"Cho obliviated Ginny I don't know what she took but it must have beren about Harry," Draco added.

"Oh dear, Minerva what do you think.

"Hmmm it seems that have amde a complex charm," she said examining Ginny with magic. "Right, Ms. Weasley can you remember Harry Potter?"

"Of course I do we fought o the same sid,e he's best friends with Ron and Hermione," she said and Harry's eyes misted.

"Right, it seems that Ms. Chang have erased Ginny's feelings for Harry, her heart must ahve been to covered with love that the magic wiped it out,"

"Gin don't do this to me," Harry pleaded as Ginny hugged Dean tightly. They all gasped when she kissed him soundly on the lips. "Hey Dean long time," she said.

"ER-uh-I guess," Dean said fingering with his collar.

Harry ran back and everyone realized that for Ginny Dean is still her boyfriend and she never kissed Harry.

"Ok, guys why are you crowding in there's lots to do remember," she said and pointed at the house.

"Oh right, Dean bring her to her room and come down at once, everyone follow me this is the plan," Draco commanded summoning a roll of parchment. He laid down the parchment on the taple and everyone peered.

"This is the map of the Malfoy Manor, this is where they keep prisoners," he pointed at the lower part that was labelled the Dungeons, "This is where they held all meetings, while this is where there are five lookouts," heaid.

"Now this is what we do, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Remus, Nymphadora, your wave one, Hermione, I Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Pansy were wave two, Dean, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Astoria, Arthur, your wave three, Kingsley, Minerva and Bill your our lookouts and ytou signal the entrance, Charlie, HAgrid, you take care of freeing all the animals there we have twelve dragons and at least two giants," he ordered.

HAgrid and Charlie gasped at the number, "WOW,"

"Now, Percy you our lookout in the Ministry stop everyone from apparating, guard it,"

"When?" Harry asked.

"at Christmas that way we have some time and they gather for a feast, they won't expect us," he answered and Hermione was amazed at his logic.

"Oh Yeah, Lavender, Seamus, PArvati, Padma and the other D.A. members will be stationed at Hogwarts to keep it safe.

"Minerva call the other students back to Hogwarts, guard it as well," he said and she nodded before disapparating.

"Horace, Fillius, Pomona do everything you can to destroy Malfoy Manor's enchantment quietly, you'll be the first one to apparate there," Draco said amazing everyone now.

"Oh, yeah, it's going to be tough if we don't have the Ragners," Draco said teasingly.,

"Don;'t kid us son, we can do magic more than you can know," Roger Ragner said and flicked his wand. Surprisingly all the protective enchantments were gone. "Woah, now we know where Hermione's magic and brain came from," Blaise said and Hermione punched him in the arm.

Sophia Ragenr then waved her wand and a protective dome the shape of a phoenix forms. "Even Voldemort can;'t get through that," shge said tapping her hand.

"Good, I know it, you will teach everyone of us all the things you know,"

"Aye aye, son, now everyone form into two groups those below seventeen and above seventeen,"

They separated and Sophia took them to the left. "Now the first thing I'll teach you is the Bedazzling Hex, it makes you invisible so you can attack enemies safely," she flicked her wand and she was gone.

Blaise felt something tug at his pants and Sophia materialized at his side holding a picture of Astoria in a swimsuit jumping in his back. The two blushed while the others chuckled.

"Now concentrate, flick and point,"

"Flick and point," Hermione muttered and felt a hot trickling in her neck. She realized that she was invisible, "Cool," he said and felt Draco move.

"Now, your charms must be strong enough to withstand many spells," she brandished her wands and all except Draco and Hermione's head materialized.

"Nice Draco Herms do it again," she said to the others.

At once they disappeared and when she tried it again not a nail materialized, "Good now the counter curse is Finite Incantatem," she said and their body began to materialize with each of the wearing adifferent costumes,"

"Next spell, switching spells quite good whenduellling," she said and switched them, now Hermione's partner, is Draco, Neville and Luna, Ginny and Harry, Blaise and Astoria, and Dean and Seamus.

"Now point and brandish it," she said and her plce was replace by a twig, "Like silent apparition," she whispered.

They all completed it and Hermione foun it hard to breathe when she and Draco exchanged, HErmiody was squahed with Draco's and she felt his breath catch.

"Quuite good," Sophia said and they heard Ginny shriek, "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry," Harry just looked away tears in his eyes.

"Now next is the counter curse for Obliviate," she said and Harry stood up straightly.

"Now the incantation is reverto monumentum," she said and Ginny fell onher knees.

"Oh dear it'

S stronger than my magic, the charm is protected by love, herefore only love can erase it I'm sorry dar," she said.

"Right that's enough for now," she said and they went insid e hungry and thirsty.

They saw quite a hilarious scene whent they entered the house. Many were in the floor laughing or holding their laughs. "You could've seen ti didn't know you had it in you Minerva," Arthur said between chuckles.

Minerva blushed more and Hermione could swear, that if Kingsley is whiter by atone, he would be blushing too

"What happened?" Ron asked when his father fell off.

"Let;s just say Minerva and Kingsley had a little funwith the sticking charm," Bill said literally rolling in mirth.

Molly put on a stern face but couldn't hold it in, she burst into uproarious laughter. Everyone was laughing when Minerva cleared her throath, "Now that everyone's had their fun could anyone reverse this," she held up her hand which was underneath Kingsley's shirt.

Everyone burst into laughter again when she squirmed making the both of them fall into a very compromising position.

"That's enough I think Finite Incantatem," Draco said when he saw a faint green light burst from the fire.

"Everyone got on their senses when the fireplace spewed a death eater, he was literally thrown back to oblivions, because as soon as a nail appeared hexes andcurses were thrown.

"Wrong move, now they know where we are," Bill groaned.

"Nope I threw Obliviate there," Roger said

"Obliviate is quite helpfulreally," Neville commented.

"And disastrous," Harry said making them feel sympathy for the green-eyed boy.

-:xXOXx:-

**So What do you think? Pleas REVIEW!**


	9. War,

**A/N: So I read my last chapter just now and there are many erasures, First Ron and Pansy are in wave two, then the house where the brave couple lies is where Lily and James died. Then Minerva was just gone for a minute to get something from Hogwarts.**

**Now thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and reviewed my story!**

**missmollymundt**** : I know right! Ginny's memories taken will be used later but I'm afraid it's not going to come back in this chapter.**

**Lingo10**** : I guess.**

-:xXOXx:-

"Now everyone does your jobs now," Draco yelled standing at Hermione's side. Fleur, Arthur, Kingsley, Minerva and the twins apparated. Hermione looked at the others and groaned, what could they possibly do?

Like a ton of bricks it hit her. "Mom Dad your Ragners right?" they nodded in confusion. "Now I want you two to look at your family trees in the books and tell me the possible Death Eaters,"

"Right Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Astoria, Draco, Pansy I want you to take us to Parkinson Manor, Gin you too," Hermione said.

They held hands and Ron's face reddened when Pansy held him in the hand. They felt a tugging sensation and they were apparated to a green and red room. "Whoa, sweet irony," Blaise said at the colour.

Pansy blushed and opened her door a crack. "Ok, it's clear," she whispered and they relaxed, everyone went out and they heard a screeching sound, "Shit," Pansy swore she waved her wand and pushed everyone into a room.

"Pansy?" a man with black hair asked.

"Hey daddy," Pansy said fidgeting. "What a nice surprise, come on let's eat," he motioned to the door. Pansy's features hardened when she remembered what had transpired in that room.

-:xXOXx:-

_It was rainy and Pansy wanted a snack, she crept quietly down the corridors so as not to make a sound. It was the height of the war and his father is usually stressed. She entered the kitchen and saw something she's not ready for._

_Her mother was there dressed in skimpy clothes with five different hands under her clothes. She was sitting in the table and was crying. At last, a death eater tore her clothes and Pansy forced herself to apparated out. _

_Draco found her on his room and comforted her. Later that day, he found her mother in her room._

"_Mom I saw it," she said._

"_Dear run away from here I don't want you to be treated like what they did to me," she said._

_Pansy saw the scratch and instantly healed it. "Mom, no I won't run unless you're with me,"_

"_It's too late dear, You-know-who forced a potion on me, I'll die in less than a day, so run," she said crying._

"_Amelia come here," a gruff voice said and her mother sighed. She put a finger underneath her clothes and went out._

_That day she died while talking to Pansy._

-:xXOXx:-

"No, and stupefy," she yelled and her father dodged, "What has gotten into you, dear" he asked.

"You killed Mom, you let her be used petrificus totalus," she sent back and her father's eyes widened.

"I see you've known, now I have to kill you, Crucio," he yelled and Pansy yelled as the curse hit a spell mid-air. She looked at her back and saw Ron with fierce determination force the spell to the wall. "Your a disgrace attacking a woman and your daughter by that," he spat and sent a stupefy.

He blocked another Crucio and Pansy felt scared at what's the next.

"Avada Kedavra," he yelled and Ron stood still not knowing what to do.

Pansy acted fast she apparated in front of Ron and yelled. "Avada Kedavra,"

The green jet hit the other and the battled fiercely. Pansy twisted her wand and her dad fell on his knees. "Out now," he yelled and Pansy was thrown back.

Hermione and Draco both chose this time to react and stunned him. They saw Ron comforting a crying Pansy.

"Shhh, its okay, now tell me," he said and she recounted the tale.

"I know that part except the potion thing," Draco said and levitated her father.

"I'll kill him," Ron said darkly. "Ron no, the killing curse is illegal," Hermione said. "Who said I'll use magic," he said summoning a knife/

"No," Pansy said holding his hand.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Please Ron promise me you won't hurt him," she pleaded and kissed him full on the lips. Ron's eyes widened and returned it happily. Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that she was smiling; _maybe she likes me, maybe..._

"Heck, I won't hurt a fly if you keep o doing that so I won't hurt anyone," he said and Pansy whacked him in the head. "Don't swear,"

"I guess he's in good hands," Hermione said and everyone laughed.

"Come on before many reports back here," Pansy said. "Wait Obliviate," Seamus said and Harry flinched. They apparated back and they saw Ginny fall on the ground. "Gin," Harry said.

-:xXOXx:-

"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked at Molly who was tending a very cold Ginny. "I don't know, I mean she's fine then she just falls, better call Minerva," she said and her head disappeared in the Floo.

After a minute Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey apparated and Poppy immediately waved her wand.

"Oh dear," she said.

"This charm is more complex than the Fidelius charm and the Patronus added then multiplied," she said tapping her wand at Ginny's chest.

Ginny shook and stopped. Poppy sighed and opened a vial. "This is not an antidote Molly it's just a longening potion," she said as she tipped the vial.

Tears fell on Harry's cheeks when Ginny turned blue. "Is it fatal?" he asked fearing the answer.

"No it is but her memories is completely draining, soon she won't remember how to summon her magic," she said and Fleur slumped on Bill.

"Right I'll go now and check the books, goodbye Molly," she said and apparated.

"Right Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Astoria come with me were book hunting," she said and opened the door.

"What did she just say?" Blaise asked receiving shrugs from everyone.

"Book hunting I'm sure of it," Neville whispered.

"Uh Oh, on second thoughts I think I'll just stay here and guard Ginny...right I will," Ron laughed nervously.

"You will not Ronald Billius," Hermione said and Ron paled.

"Now we need to find books about Charms, Memories, Potions, and illnesses, now come on," she said.

"Dean, Neville, Luna your in charge of Memories, Draco and I will cover Potions, Harry, Ron and Pansy you take Charms, Blaise, Astoria and Seamus Illnesses," Hermione said motioning to each. Everyone apparated to the Hogwart's Library and began to check everything in their clause.

-:xXOXx:-

It's been two hours and Hermione was getting desperate. _Maybe we should just give up._

_No this is Ginny were talking about now where were we, Most Potente Potions Ridiculous Potions, Potions for warts._..

"Hermione we found it," Ron yelled and everyone ran to them. Ron was pointing at the page excitedly. "Ronald it would be better if you stop blocking the book with your finger," Pansy said and he blushed removing the finger quickly.

-:xXOX:-

_A__Memory Charm__is a spell used to erase some or all memories from an individual's mind. The incantation for this__charm__is__Obliviate__. It is different from the__charm that creates false memories__ Memory Charms are generally intended to erase a specific memory. They are regularly used if a__Muggle__ witnesses something related to the __wizarding world__; the__Ministry of Magic__has__Obliviators__remove their memories of the event, such as if a Muggle sees a__dragon__ Occasionally, a mass use of Memory Charms is necessary to cover up major incidents that violate the__Statute of Secrecy__, such as the__Ilfracombe Incident__. Some Muggles often slip through the cracks in these situations, according to__Blenheim Stalk__in__Muggles Who Notice__.__ However, if performed improperly, a Memory Charm can erase significant portions of an individual's memory and cause brain damage, with difficulty in recovery. _

_P.S.: Do not attempt to use it non-verbally as the effects may be drastic to the intended. _**(A/N: I just took this from the wikia)**

-:xXOXx:-

Everyone gasped at the information, "Well it does not tell how to stop it but it does tell us why Ginny acting this way," Draco said and everyone nodded.

"I know I've read it somewhere but I can't remember the countercurse," Hermione said. "Let's go back," she said.

Ron closed the book but the book glowed, black ink began to spread and form words

_Do fear for it is too late_

_A lover's memories is erased_

_The only solution is to leave_

_Do not fear you have a choice_

"Chang," Harry said through gritted teeth, "Harry no remember Hermione knows the counter-curse," Blaise said.

"But what if it's too late for it to work, we need her to counter it," Harry said coldly,

"HARRY POTTER you listen to me, if Ginny's memories came back when your with Cho then it would just break her heart, and How could you be sure that she's going to give back her memories," Hermione yelled.

Harry stopped cold and looked at them tears in his eyes. "AND DO YOU THINK IT'S A WALK IN THE PARK FOR ME, I LOVE HER I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE DOING NOTHING WHILE SHE MAY FORGET EVERYTHING," he yelled.

"Don't you dare shout at her she's just trying to be logical," Draco said covering a cowering Hermione.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione but I just," he said.

"That's it, that's their plan break us up," she said brightly.

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, when I say us I meant all of us," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Oh,"

"United we stand, Divided we fall," Pansy said.

"Now let's show 'em what we are who's with me," Hermione said and put her hand in of her. All of them put it over and they were surprised when Ginny came,

"I heard you leaving and everything I'm with you too," she said before pecking Harry's cheeks.

"You remember?"

"No, but I remember some plus how can I free the boy-who-lived," she joked.

"I'm with you Hermione," she said and Hermione smiled.

"Smart for your kind mudblood but I'm afraid it's been too late," a cold voice drawled and they saw Lucius standing at the door his wand pointed at Sophia Ragner.

"Mom," Hermione yelled and made a dash.

Fortunately, Draco seized her by the waist, as Lucius sent an exploding charm. "Draco, come join me, Blaise and Astoria and Pansy come and live," he said in a voice that belonged to Voldemort.

"Your supposed to be dead," Harry said.

"Yes he should be," Roger said apparating to their left and paled when he saw what Lucius got.

"I'll take all of you to a place so as not to destroy millions of ancient writing here, I've alerted the others too," he whispered and switched a table to his wife.

Lucius was shocked when a table hit him and they all apparated.

"That went well," Neville said and wiped some dirt from his robes.

"How did they?"

"He's not Lucius," Draco said.

"Of course he's not did you hear his voice," Ginny shuddered.

"They are coming here," Fred and George said turning into full Human for.

"I can't understand why is he still alive," Harry said.

"Now everyone ready yourselves, our plans were foiled they know where we are," Remus said from the inside and Fleur apparated. Hermione felt her eyes bugged out at Fleur who was steadily showing grace. Instantly she shut off.

"Woah Fleur your beautiful," Ron said receiving a whack from Pansy.

"But your more beautiful dear," he said and Pansy blushed in mud-punch.

"There they are," Bill yelled running outside pointing to a black smoke coming at them.

"Right they're near," Charlie said.

"HAgrid, Filius, Horace, Mom, Dad, Minerva, Kingsley you take the front we need the strongest there, Nymphadora, Remus Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Dean, Seamus, Percy, your next, Ginny, Astoria, Pansy, Luna, Angelina, Katie, your on the windows attack from there, Fred and George I want you to scatter all your things from the shop in the front, Draco, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Neville we'll take the last we'll have to protect the house and everything in it, that means you included Harry now for VICTORY!," she yelled and raised her wand.

Fred and George immediately waved their wands and many items rained on the front, the smoke was nearer. The girls went up but not before taking a kiss from their mates, nearer. Everyone positioned and three dragons and Grawp came, nearer.

Remus yelled and the shield broke, "IT is time,"

"Now," all plans were destroyed and all of them just think of destroying the death eaters.

The amortentia shattered alarming the canary creams that made the pygmy puffs active, everywhere was confusion, they saw a death eater fall at the mercy of U-no-poos and one fall at the mercy of Grawp.

Hermione sent a stupefy to the death eater duelling Molly. She sent a gratifying look before duelling another one.

They heard a roar and saw Charlie duelling five death eaters his wand on rage shooting everything, from the patronus charm to the Unbreakable vow. The dragons helped their master by clawing the death eaters.

Harry deflected a curse from one death eater.

They saw Flitwick battling three death eaters with just a charm, he levitated them high and used it as a mace hitting seven more.

Harry felt a rush of pride but was crashed when he saw Remus fall, then Hagrid, then Dean, and Molly.

"NO," he yelled and Ron made a dash for it, he sent a stupefy to the Death eater that was ready to curse his mother, "That's what you get you bitch," he yelled when it's face showed. "Thanks Ronald," she said before attacking again mother and son.

Hermione enervated Remus and helped Dean stand but her tears fell when Hagrid was sent farther.

Fortunately, Grawp was there and went on a rampage attacking the giants the death eaters brought and stomping on every death eater.

"STOP!" Bellatrix yelled and all of them recoiled. All of them went near the house circling it.

"I challenge you Hermione Ragner to a duel, join in Parkinson, Greengrass, Lovegood and oh yeah Weasley," she said fromthe other side and ermione bravely stepped forward.

"IT ends now Bellatrix," she spat.

Ginny and the others went near her their wands pointed at the crazy lunatic.

"Of Course Crucio," she yelled and Hermione deflected it sending it to Dolohov. "Reducto," Ginny and Pansy yelled and Bellatrix was thrown back. "Oooh nice trick Avada Kedavra," she yelled and pointed it at Astoria.

Blaise apparated in fron of her and deflected it with another killing curse. "Ehat a poor trick bellatrix, Crucio," he yelled and she fell on the floor writhing in pain.

"Reducto," Lucius yelled and all of them was thrown back. Ron, Harry, Draco, and Neville ran to them and glared at Lucius whose appearance were turning snakelike.

"Your not my father," Draco yelled. "And you are not my son Crucio," he yelled and Draco writhed in pain.

Hermione acted fast she rolled to her side and received the curse, she screamed but did not move from over Draco.

"Stupid Love," he chuckled and everyone realized that Lucius have turned into a Voldemort appearance but not Voldemort. "Such a foolish choice," he said.

"I'm giving you time to grieve your deaths," he said and apparated. A voice boomed and everyone shrieked, "Two days Potter two days,"

All of the others apparated and Hermione fell crying..

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So what do you think? This is the longest chapter I've made so phew!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Proposal?

**A/N: So Lucius turned to a Voldemort-like appearance, and Bellatrix tasted her own medicine (serves her right) now on to the dramatic and fluff.!**

**Missmollyundt: well...you just have to find out right. *evil grin***

**Lingo10: I know right! **

-:xXOXx:-

"Hermione," Draco yelled as the said witch almost fell. They were walking quietly around the beach quietly; each just liking the comfort.

"Draco, I need to ask you a question, please answer truthfully,"

"Sure Mya," he said

"Pansy told me everything is it true? That you plan to set Ron and I up because you can't stand to see us hurting?"

To say Draco was shocked, would be an understatement. "What, I-er-that's not...t-tr-true, hehe where did you get that idea?" he laughed nervously scratching his head.

Hermione then leapt and kissed him straight on the lips. "You're lying," she whispered.

"Maybe I'll lie a lot more so you can kiss me like that again," he joked, "but I doubt you won't do it again seeing as no one's ever resisted the Malfoy charm," he said smugly.

"Yes there are like me see shoo," she said waving her hand like a fan.

"That hurts," Draco mocked then tickled her mercilessly.

"Draco stop,"

"Hey Mom just told me to call you," Charlie said smirking as the two stopped making them go down.

"Fine sure," Hermione said blushing but not making an attempt to move.

"Oh in case you don't know that's quicksand," Charlie said before apparating.

"WHAT! Charlie Weasley get back here," she yelled wriggling.

Under her Draco felt like he's in heaven. Hermione was struggling to go up and his department under was active. He moaned before blushing and Hermione blushed even more.

"Let's apparated," he whispered.

"Of course," she groaned before taking their wands and apparating them to Seashell cottage. "Hey Mom have you seen Her-,"

There was a crack and Hermione and Draco fell. "Ooof,"

"What a nice position, 'Mio," Astoria said laughing at the muddied and blushing pair.

"Shut up and Parkinson don't laugh you owe me, Big time," Draco said making Pansy pale, "You said you won't tell him," Pansy yelled and Ron hugged her so as to kill Draco.

"Its fine I just need you to take the enchantments," Draco said and Pansy relaxed "Oh,"

"What enchant-"Hermione suddenly felt a hot thing on her neck and she shrieked, then as though it was nothing, it became cold then stopped

"What was that?"

"The love necklace, it stops you from going anywhere near Draco unless you have professed it," Pansy explained.

"Oh,"

"Right, dig in," Molly said soberly cleaning the two. They dug in and Hermione began a conversation.

"What's the casualties?" she asked.

"Dean's left leg is wounded badly, Kingsley's hexed by the leg-locking, Nymphadora was cursed so she can't use her Metamorphagus ability for a day, and Remus was healed from his werewolf ailment when he took in the curse,"

"That's good," Hermione commented.

"Where are the others?"

"Getting ready you should too Ms. Ragner," Kingsley said from behind her jumping up and down to sit. "Why don't you just use Finite Incantatem," Luna asked.

"It's quite hard to m'dear the only thing that can remove this is the one I love dearly, it's not just a simple hex you see," he said motioning to his chest.

"Nonsense Kingsley give it a try," Minerva said.

"Sure, go,"

"Finite Incantatem," she brandished her wand and to their surprise Kingsley's legs came free. "Oooh Minerva's quite loved," Bill teased and she blushed.

"I'm just a great witch Mr.; Weasley, and I do believe that even Ms. Ragner can do that," she said then apparated.

When she left Kingsley visibly slumped. "Don't worry Kings, she's just afraid to love again," Molly comforted.

"Again?"

"She fell in love with a muggle who rejected her and called her a fraud," Hagrid summarized.

"WHAT! I'll kill that muggle," he roared and Minerva apparated back, "Already taken care of Kings," she said.

"You killed him?" Neville asked.

"Nope I meant the loving again part, I'm in love," she said airily,.

"Well I guess good luck with that I'll just go er-... check the aurors yeah I'll go check the Taurus I mean Aurors, hehe, see you eve-everyone," he laughed nervously and apparated.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "You didn't clear it Minerva," Molly said.

"Oh, I guess I'm not really good at that field," she sighed.

"Horace ready your students," she said and they left.

"Wow," Fred said.

"Hermione I'm thinking will you live with me forever if we survive this battle?" Draco asked fidgeting.

Hermione gasped; it takes guts to propose but to do it in front of her family and over-protective friends? It's supernatural!

"Do I have a choice?" she mocked.

"Of course you do, Of course you'll pick that Vicky because he's not a spawn of a death eater, anyone's better than me of course," he muttered a tear falling.

"Drake I was joking of course I will,"

Draco looked at her in surprise. "You will?"

"Yes," she exclaimed hugging him tight

"Can I have a talk with you son?" Roger said gruffly. "You meant can I have The talk with you son?" Fred teased and shut up at the glare.

"All boys will, girls with Sophia and Molly," he announced together with Arthur.

Everyone gulped, "I guess I'm finished with that," Bill said sighing in his wife's hair who giggled at the looks of Fred and George and Katie and Angelina.

"Right talk," Draco muttered following his hopefully soon-to-be father in law.

"You see son, Marriage is a big word, do you really want to marry Hermione or is it 'the she's a Ragner I have to marry her drama'?," he asked gruffly.

"No I love her,"

"State all the qualities that you like at Hermione,"

"You have a day?" he asked proudly.

"Go on," Ron said impatiently.

"Yeah do go on Malfoy," Fred and George said playing with their beater's bat.

Draco stood proudly and i a clear voice listed it, "She's smart, of course she is she's Hermione Granger-er RAgner, She's brave, in Gryffindor, She's beautiful, always, She's the mopst caring person I've ever met, there was a time when I had a paper cut and she almost took me to the Hospital wing, oh and there's her hair, she hates it but it's quite good, then her eyes, I could get lost in them, then she's not affected by criticism, even when I called her the word more than a thousand times she didn't cry, then forgiving she forgave me for all the things I've done to her..."

"...then she's quite good in healing and spells, though she is Hermione..." He rambled on for an hour.

"Ok stop," Ron said a little green.

"Told you," he said, "Though I'm not finished,"

"I guess you passed the test," Roger said sighing but if you hurt her boom," they simultaneously pointed their wands at him and pretended to fire a curse.

"Don't worry if I did, I'll kill myself," he said. unfazed.

"Good now come on I can smell cookies," Ron said.

Inside the boys saw a hilarious scene, the two mothers was teaching all of them how to cook cookies and each of them ended up with burnt ones. The boys laughed and the girls huffed, "I'll show you," Ginny and Astoria said throwing their aprons and mittens and taking out their wands.

A bat-bogey hex shot Harry out of the door, while a tying charm held all of them in place.

"Now you laugh why don't you try, cook now," Molly roared and all the boys scuffled.

"Now I want beef stew with extra potatoes and a jar of cookies," Molly said talking to her pale husband. "Go now,"

Hastily all the boys went straight to the kitchens and they heard bangs.

"And that girls is obedience 101," Sophia said laughing. Everyone giggled and sat on the sofa.

"Quite good not to cook eh," Molly said sipping the juice. Suddenly they saw smoke and they zoomed to the kitchen, they saw Neville putting out a blazing pan while Harry used aguamenti on the oven. "BOYS!" Sophia roared and everyone looked sheepish.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Well we tried to cook, we put the ingredients in the pan and put it in the oven to cook, then it just went boom," Draco said sheepishly.

"Boys you don't put it there there's a stove you know," Hermione sighed and everyone shoved them out. "Hey," Fred said indignantly.

"Come on Quidditch?" Seamus asked.

"Sure," they said and each one took a broom.

"Come on," Harry yelled when the snitch was released.

In the kitchen, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione was hopelessly scrubbing the supposed to be beef from the floor.

"This is hopeless, scourgify," Sophia said and the kitchen was again normal except for the burnt oven.

"Now let's cook some true food," Molly said and everyone nodded.

"Gotcha," Harry said when he caught the snitch.

"Harry look out," Ron said and Harry dived to the ground. "Go inside call everyone,"  
>Kingsley shouted.<p>

Hermione looked up the window and saw. Her eyes widened and she shrieked alarming everyone.

"What is it dear?" Sophia asked and her eyes bugged out.

"Out now," she ushered

-:xXOXx:-

**Oooh Cliffie! Please REVIEW!**


	11. Ally or Enemy?

**A/N: So sorry for the very long wait, because I forgot my flash drive in my house when we went on vacation so I can't upload it. Oh and I am now being beta'ed by PurifiedDrinkingWater**

**Hope you like it!**

-:xXOXx:-

"Out now," Sophia Ragner said.

"Mom wait," Hermione yelled her wand pointed at the blonde on the broomstick. "Stupefy," Harry yelled but Draco blocked it. "STOP! It's my mother," he yelled and the woman on the broom sped up.

Everyone still has their wands up when Narcissa Malfoy came down. "Declare your purpose," Kingsley said a curse in the end of his tongue. "Say it," Minerva said coldly standing side-to-side with Kingsley, who tensed immediately.

"My purpose is simple, I wish to see my son, and my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law and to help bring those Death Eaters down," she said in a very dignified voice that made Sophia smile lightly.

"Is that true?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but she has an ulterior motive," Blaise said being quite a talented legilimens (A/N: It means he can read minds and block his mind.

"What is that Mother?" Draco asked quite nervously as he saw some wands light up.  
>"I wish to kill your bastard father Draco," she said in a drawl that even Draco cringed. "Wow, she's quite good," Hermione whispered to her mother<p>

"Part of the Black's upbringing Ms. Ragner," Narcissa said smiling a little, when she heard it.

"Now come on inside, It is all true," Blaise said. Everyone excluding Arthur, Fred, and George went inside the brown door.

"Ok now tell me what tricks in their sleeves do those Death Eaters have?" Kingsley asked saying the word 'Death Eaters' with a flinch.

"They're planning an attack on Hogwarts on the day you got there, also they wish to capture some members of the Order, Also when Lucius said I'll give you time to grieve your deaths, it means many will die in-between those days. Remus the curse was true, meaning that your lycantrophy is gone. But I'm afraid Dean's leg was poisoned, also Kingsley the curse Lucius sent you was made to lock your legs temporarily and poison your body all at once, so even if your leg is now free, the curse is still in your body," she reported.

"Hmmm... It's quite a good plan, if they were to attack the day you arrive, then no one will be alert for it is usually a time of relaxation, Dean I know your leg can be healed by Poppy, and Remus congrats your lycantrophy is now gone remember our side's magic is stronger," Kingsley said unfazed by his soon coming death

"Now Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, relive the D.A." He said and the six apparated. "Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Astoria, I want you to help the D.A. teach them and protect Hogwarts. No matter what," he added the last part with a certain tinge to his voice Hermione couldn't place.

"No, wrong planning, Sophia, Roger, Kingsley and I will secure Hogwarts Minerva call every student from 5th year and above who are willing to help, it will have to happen again in Hogwart's, Also Harry call the D.A. and let them know what dangers they're facing then lead everyone who are willing to Hogwart's on apparition, Hagrid, Charlie, we need all the creatures we can get, Hermione, Draco we need to keep you safe, you two are the most wanted because of a certain prophecy, that tells of a couple that will sweep the world of evil," she said and Hermione gasped as a rush of memory hit her. She remembered it, as she read it on her third year.

_A Lion and a Snake_

_Will unite and do what it take_

_To free the world from evil_

_One s to be killed_

"Now we must make sure that we spare Hermione and Draco from fighting,"

"Ok, it's good that we have a plan but for now go to bed everyone," Molly said and Sophia, Narcissa, Nymphadora, and Fleur ushered the man to their rooms.

"Goodnight," Hermione said kissing him on the cheek lightly. "Night too," he said then disappeared down the corridor.

-:xXOXx:-

Rays of sunshine hit Hermione's eyes and she groaned. She rolled out of his bed and went out not changing out of her clothes. "Hey Ron, just alone?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron at the sofa watching the flames flicker.

"Oh Hermione," he said and made a gesture for Hermione to sit beside him. She did so and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"How I wish there would just be peace you know," she said putting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah,"

-:xXOXx:-

Pansy rolled out of her bed and immediately checked Ron's room. She was surprised when she found it empty. She went down and saw Ron and Hermione talking. Her heart hurt when she saw Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder.

Even though she and Hermione are friends, she still feels jealousy at the bushy-haired girl.

She then went up and began to wake Draco who groaned and followed her.

-:xXOXx:-

"So Hermione, what do you think will happen after this whole fiasco was finished?"

"I don't know do you?"

"Wow the first time Hermione Granger doesn't know something, call the Daily Prophet," he mocked and Hermione lightly punched him in the arm making them fall on the floor with Ron on top of Hermione.

"YOU, SELF-LYING BASTARD," Draco yelled and both stood up blushing.

"YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME RONALD," Pansy yelled slapping him straight.

"Wait you don't understand, you see it was just an accident," Hermione began.

"Yeah right, and it just so happens too that I saw you two here at the start of the day, cuddling on the sofa," Pansy said sarcastically glaring at her with such venom; if looks could kill, Hermione would have died a hundred and one for every second.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears when she saw the blanket Hermione and Ron used. "That's it, I hate you Ron Weasley," she yelled and ran out. "Fuck you Weasley, and oh don't let us hold you back, you two are a match, a mudblood and a blood traito-," Hermione's hand connected with Draco's cheek and Draco sneered. "You disgust me," he muttered then ran after Pansy. Suddenly twelve heads appeared from the stairs and Blaise and Astoria ran after their heart broken friends but not before saying an 'I believe you' to Hermione and Ron.

"It worked, they managed to break us apart and with us doing it," Hermione said falling down in tears.

"'Mio, please cheer up a little," Ginny said.

"I can't, Gin I can't,"

Suddenly they heard a scream and Astoria popped inside her head in disarray and her dress a little torn. "What happened?" Narcissa asked.

"Death Eaters ambushed us, Pansy, Draco and Blaise was caught, I would've been to had it not for Blaise," Astoria said breaking down.

"Wake the others it might end tomorrow," Hermione said with renewed vigour. "No need Ms. Ragner, I believe your yelling woke all of us up," Kingsley said teasing a little.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"So let's summarize what happened," Fred and George said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ron comes down early," Fred

"Hermione wakes up and went down," George

"She talked with Ron,"

"She cuddled with Ron,"

"Ron made a bad attempt at a joke,"

"Hermione hits him hard,"

"They fall down,"

"Their counterparts went down,"

"Ron and Hermione was caught cheating."

"The two couples broke up,"

"Hermione slapped Draco, after being called the m word,"

"Pansy and Draco went outside running,"

"Blaise and Astoria ran after them

"Death Eaters appeared and tried to abduct all of them,"

"Blaise sacrificed himself for Astoria,"

"And now were here," they said simultaneously.

-:xXOXx:-

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh My Gods! I feel like a worse/bad/evil writer...hanging up on you like that...But hey, I have my reasons/excuses: One is, I Iost my flashdrive, which has all my files/projects/ and Stories, so it took, a long time to do all those projects, again so I can continue to 3rd****year high...So the next is the most common sickness for us, WRITER'S BLOCK,. I keep on thinking of the story, but *poof* nothing came...And I just overcame it a while ago!**

**Third is: I am slowly turning in to a Romione fan (Audience gasp) Curse you Romione author who made a very good story...and my friends tried to convince me to write a Romione story, but my Dramione side won! I'm a Dramione again! Yeah, whatever...;)...so yeah that's my reasons...so Sorry!**

**So Here it is...another chapter of Revenge or Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters below, ;(**

**-:xXOXx:-**

Hermione looked at the twins, in embarrassment and wonder. _How can they laugh at times like this!_

The twins noticed her staring at them and both smiled evilly. "Sorry, Hermione but we're not YET available-," Fred started

"Unlike Ronnie here or-,"

"Draco there," they said in unison.

Hermione looked at them and glared at them, her wand, shooting angry sparks. But before she could whip out her wand, Katie and Angelina, whacked their respective boyfriends in the head.

"And what do you mean by YET?" Katie asked George.

"Er, nothing love," George said nervously receiving another whack on the head. He looked to his right and saw Fred being treated the same.

"Hey, this is abuse," they cried out in unison.

"Well if it's abuse...Maybe we should stop," Angelina said looking at Katie meaningfully.

"Yeah, come on let's go, I heard Oliver's playing tomorrow, best wish him good luck," Katie said winking.

"Yeah, Lee's commentating, have to 'wish' him good luck, might get nervous," Angelina said, hooking her right arm with Katie's and marching to the Floo.

"Hey," the twins yelled in outrage. "No Oliver for you Katie," George said.

"And no Lee for you Angelina,"

The two girls looked at each other and grinned. "Hey, this is abuse," they said. "No...not abuse, just coercion," Fred said and George chuckled.

The two whacked them good and their brothers and sister cheered the two on. "Ehem," Hermione coughed in an Umbridge tone. "We have more pressing matters to discuss, even if I like having the twins being butchered."

"Oh yeah, we have to rescue, Malfoy Jr., Pansy, and Blaise," Kingsley said.

"So Kingsley...what do you think we should do? The Malfoy Manor is probably protected heavily," Hermione said.

"I have one," Narcissa interjected.

"What is it Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Oh, dear stop calling me Mrs. Malfoy, it's your soon-to-be title, remember," At this Hermione blushed. "we apparate to my room, then do the fighting,"

"Uh, how can we fit into one room, there's at least fifty of us?" Minerva asked.

"Well, ask Kingsley how big my room is at the Black manor then double it and that is the size of my room at the Malfoy Manor," Narcissa said.

"Wait, how did Kingsley get to your room?" Charlie asked before Kingsley could answer.

Kingsley and Narcissa blushed, and everyone's eyes widened. Everyone laughed out loud except for the two accused, Minerva and Molly, who was looking at the two disapprovingly.

"Oh my gods, I...can't...believe...it," Hermione said laughing in the floor.

"Kingsley, you charmer you," **(A/N: Does anyone recognize that line?).**

"Uh well...change topic, if it's doubled, then we can easily fit in a hundred people and still have space," He said his voice a hundred octaves higher. And was it his imagination or did Minerva just glared at Narcissa?

"So, we attack from a room, bigger than a record store?" Minerva scoffed. "I'll just ask Albus, I'm sure he has a foolproof plan," she said indignantly and apparated. Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. When did the Headmistress started to ask Albus Dumbledore, for a plan not weird.

They heard a short pop and Minerva glared at them, "We will follow this plan, Albus reckons it's the best," she sighed.

"Well then hold hands everyone," Roger Ragner said.

"you don't actually believe we'll do a side-long apparition right?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's so there is only one sound and they will just see Narcissa coming out of the room, and think of her just apparating inside, unlike if there were fifty or so pops," he explained.

"Alright, one...two...three," He said and apparated everyone to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione has to control her stomach as she side-along apparated with everyone. She held her breath and closed her eyes willing the sensation away. When it went away, she opened her eyes and saw everyone in shock and admiration, The room was huge! Kingsley was wrong, it can fit 200 people not a hundred!

_Now's not the time to check the portrait of the maker of Hogwarts: a History, Mione._ She scolded herself.

"Ok, come on, we come out in waves wait for the patronus, but now I'll only take, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Katie, Angelina, Ginny, Astoria, Mrs.-uh- Narcissa, Professor Mcgonagall, and Kingsley. It's up to the rest of you to group in 3 more waves," she finished and drew out her wand.

"Ok come on," she sighed and went out.

They ran full blast, until they came into a hall, only 3 times larger. "Hey," a deatheater yelled. It was young, that they can see/hear.

"Stupefy," Hermione casted. She then waved her wand on the body and it turned invisible.

"That's what we'll do,"

Unfortunately, the Death Eater had already casted the signal and they can hear, yells and curses.

They turned to the door, wands at the ready. The first they saw was Bellatrix. "You filthy little-," she said when she saw Hermione.

"Sorry Bellatrix, My blood is purer than yours, I'm a Ragner," she said and Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"You liar, Crucio,"

"Confringo,"

"Sectumsempra,"

"Finite, Avis Oppugno,"

"Reducto,"

"Bombarda,"

"Confringo,"

"Bombarda Maxima,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

Hermione smiled, this is what she is expecting. "Expelliarmus, Dimminuendo, LEvicorpus," and many more, she was quickly waving her wand, muttering a string of curses.

Then the green jet hit her shield. An explosion was heard and they saw the twenty Death Eaters with her fall dead, hit by Bellatrix's curse. "But how-. Nevermind," She snarled and dissolved into black smoke.

"Oh no you don't, Incarcerous, Incendio," a flaming lasso took Bellatrix but unfortunately, she apparated.

"Ugh," Hermione visibly sagged. "How did you-," Harry started.

"Well you see what I did first is to disarm Bellatrix, made the curse small so it can be more manageable, lifted every Death Eater with her and the complicated wand movements, was to deflect it,"

"Oh," Ginny said.

"You," They heard Lucius hiss. They saw that they were surrounded by a hundred or so, and Lucius, Bellatrix and another guy, who's wand was visibly Voldemort's.

"Shit," Ron swore, "how did they revive Voldemort?"

"Another Horcrux?"

"Probably," Harry said and touched his legendary scar.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, three meddlesome fools, you have not succeeded" Voldemort hissed.

"And so did you," they heard a familiar man say.

"Dumbledore!" he hissed.

"Yes Tom, I have come to take you back," he said and waved the legendary Elder Wand.

He pointed it at Voldemort and he vanished. "That easy huh?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I believe not," James Potter called. They turned around and saw everyone that died in the hands of Voldemort.

"Come on this is a battle," Sirius called stunning three Death Eaters.

Then they heard a series of pops and everyone that they left apparated. Now they're a full force. Lucius yelled and casted a Fiendfyre.

Everyone backed away and James Potter made his way to the front. "Allow me, Aguamenti," A Great wall of water shielded them from the fire.

"Retreat," Lucius hissed and everyone on the manor apparated. Roger had put the anti-apparition ward too late.

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore, Mom, Dad, Collin, you were all dead, how?"

"Well if you listened to what Dumbledore casted, then you would've known, When Albus summoned Merlin and sent Voldemort to the dead, All the spirits he killed were sent back here. We don't know how or why, but it is always rumoured that Merlin brings back the bodies, a murderer has killed if the murderer was killed with the spirit of Merlin," Lily finished.

"Oh?"

"So were alive,"

"So what's up," Draco yelled coming out though apparently beaten up had a smile on his face.

"Draco," Hermione yelled and hugged him tight.

"Pansy," Ron yelped and did what Hermione did.

"Blaise," Astoria said also hugging him albeit more shyly. "What's up Ice queen? Miss me?" he said coolly though he was tingling inside.

"You little, insufferable, moron," she said pounding him on the chest. "He-hey," he said but Astoria pounded on, her hits getting weaker until she was crying on Blaise.

"Hey Mya," Draco whispered.

"You...arse of a Malfoy, you left me after a false accusation and now you say Hey? And How did you happen to have (**A/N: the sword of Gryffindor?)** escaped?" Hermione asked.

"Well they finally come in handy," Draco pointed nonchalantly at the twins who were grinning like idiots.

"Of course we're handy," they said before being attacked by two ladies namely Katie and Angelina.

"At LEAST you came in handy," Katie said kissing him in the cheek.

"Hey," George and Fred said indignantly before being attacked in the mouth by Katie and Angelina's lips.

"Yuck," Harry said looking away from the pairs.

"You have not won," a voice hissed. "You Dumbledore will die, and it will be more painful than a cruciatus curse,"

"Those willing to join, *join*, will be rewarded, *rewarded*, greatly, come to us and you, *you*, will survive, *survive*," **(A/N: the asterisks are like small echos, just like in the last movie)**.

"No," Hermione yelled. "You are the weak one, not me, not us, you are because you never and will not feel love,"

"Foolish Girl, Crucio," the voice hissed and out of the sky came a jet of red light that hit Hermione in the chest. She screamed, as the pain hit her, making her fall on the floor.

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius yelled and the curse hit...

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So sorry if it's crappy and weird, but I have a plan why this happened. Obstructive criticism is allowed and I guess flames too, because I know it's full of shit...;((**


	13. A Reckless Plan

**A/N: Oh GODS! I feel so terrible…I haven't updated in a long time because I was depressed that the ending of Inheritance Cycle was not in my favour…and also my my laptop crashed…**

**BUT thanks to the one who reviewed it last**

**SuperAsianAmazing: THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A REVIEW! **

**-:xXOXx:-**

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius yelled and the curse hit...Kingsley.

He had switched himself with Hermione and Draco at the right time. Hermione shrieked as the auror fell. She dashed out, eyes glittering with revenge, but too late, they had already apparated.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to Kingsley before covering his body with the traditional white roses.

She looked around and saw everyone crying even Narcissa and Professor Minerva. "Uh, this might be a bit all of a sudden but we must go now," Lily announced.

"What do you mean Mum?" Harry asked using the word he had always wanted to use.

"Do you really believe that the dead can be brought back to life?" Sirius asked.

"Well…"

"You see Mr. Potter, we are all dead. We canme from the past,"

"But can't you stay here?"

"  
>No, it would disrupt the past, remember when you went out looking for Sirius in Grimauld Place?<p>

"Yeah, he answered he was with me and well…he was!"

"Yes, just in a different time," Sirius said.

"And Mum? Dad? Are you going to go back?"

"Well, I have to give birth to you do I?"

Harry blushed.

"Ginny, please take care of my baby, he's too noble for his own good, also if he tells you you're fat while on the verge of pregnancy," she said loudly making harry and James blush. "Well…don't hesitate to kill him,"

"Aye Aye," Ginny saluted making Harry and James pale.

"Come on now love, you know it's just a slip of the tongue," James cooed.

"Slip of the tongue yourself!"

"Sorry?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thanks,"

"Now that all pleasantries had been finished, come everyone we must take you back,"

"Professor, how did you time travel easily?"

"This is for me to know and for you to learn Harry, but remember Hel pwill always be given at Hogwarts,"

"I don't understand," Hermione said at last.

"You said so yourself that horrible things happen to those who meddle with time,"

"And so I did,"

"So how can it be good for you,"

"It isn't,"

"Huh?"

"Sometimes Ms. Granger Ignorance is Bliss,' he said before disappearing in a white smoke together with everyone.

Nymphadora looked at his comrade and ally. Still looking majestic even when dead. She thought

Then a white jet of light erupted from somewhere and he breathed.

Kingsley stood up and smiled. "Hello everyone,"

"You…" Minerva stated before attacking him with a kiss, which he responded to eagerly.

Molly coughed loudly, and the two broke apart with red faces.

"That was…disturbing," Seamus breathed out.

"Yeah,"

"You know I can still give you detention when you come back Mr. Finnegan,"

"But it was sweet," he reasoned out almost sarcastically.

Minerva sighed. _Kids._

-:xXOXx:-

It had been 4 days since the surprise attack and things were growing worse. Everyday, an acquaintance, family or friend dies. Denis Creevey and Lavender Brown was taken by Fenrir and killed them while on their way to Shell Cottage. Neville's grandmother battled three death eaters before getting hit by a REductor Curse. Filius Flitwick and Dean Thomas was last seen alive on watch. And the latest, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Seamus, Arthur and Minerva was taken hostage while on a scouting trip. The twins reported that they saw jets of green light before the sound of apparating took place.

Hermione rubbed her temples. Her father, mother, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Narcissa, Kingsley, Neville and Molly were now being treated due to a failed scouting trip to the Death Eater's hideout which is in Parkinson's Manor.

Harry was blocking out again while Ron was on Pansy's isde not yet to emerge.

_The core is trembling_. She thought. Then like the weight of a thousand bricks, it hit her. That was there plan! She knew she had thought of it before but not in that perspective.

"RON, HARRY, come here…I think I found a loophole in their plans. Ron immediately ran to her side while they waited a full minute before Harry came down. It was obvious that he hadn't yet slept.

"What is it," he asked.

"Well, look, remember when we were still the Golden Trio?"

"WE Still are,"

"No, we're not, we've added new members,"

"So you're blaming it on them," Ron accused.

"NO, listen when we were still the Golden Trio , with Ginny sometimes included, we managed to evade Voldemort. Why? Because it's just the three of us. No fear of failing the missions because there won't be any casualties except for ourselves,"

"So what are you planning to do?" Harry asked speaking for the first time.

"Well maybe if we can reconnect again, and go to their hideout then we can defeat them,"

"YEAH, just like old times,"

"Now come on," Hermione said taking out her beaded bag.

"When?

"Now," Hermione said and apparated them to a familiar spot: The forest of Dean.

"Quite good I might say, haven't splinched myself," Ron joked to which Harry smiled. Nearby, they heard Hermione cast the 'necessary' spells, over and over.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Ron said jubilantly.

"Well, since we're here we might as well take our time, so there will be no failures whatsoever,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE OUR TIME! GINNY WAS TAKEN SHE IS NOW UNDER THE DEATH EATER'S HANDS. THERE'S A 100% CHANCE HAT SHE IS BEING TORTURED OR WORSE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY TAKE OUR TIME!" Harry roared.

"No, Hermione's right mate," Ron said. "We need a plan, it's just a one-time thing,"

"No Ron, Harry's right. Since when does our plans actually worked," Harry smiled a bit, hearing the familiar speech. "WE plan we get there, we,"

"Improvise, yeah," Ron finished making all three of them laugh hard. "I missed you guys," Hermione sighed.

"We'll still be here," Ron assured her.

""Promise that you two won't leaveme,"

"WE Promise," Ron and Harry chorused.

"Yeah, we'll be a team of aurors," Hermione said shocking the two of them.

"What, are aurors only entitled to men? I don't think so, plus it just made me realize that there will always be evil lurking in the corners, and it's up to us to stop them,"

"Yeah, so come on," Hermione said standing.

"No wait," Ron stopped her.

"What?

"Do you really love Draco?" he asked.

"Yes Ron," she said.

"Oh, before we leave, I want to tell you this because there's a 50% chance that I'll die. It's still you. I 'cheated' on you because I don't think I deserve you,"

"Why? You do deserve me but-."

"I know," Ron whispered tears streaming in both of their faces while Harry stand guard.

"I-i-I L-ll-love Draco now,"

"Yeah,"

"Ron, please just. Let's act like nothing happened,"

"Sure," Ron said regaining his excited look, though it was quite fake.

"OH Ron," Hermione hugged him. "I'm Sorry, we could've worked out,"

"It's okay,"

"Come on now guys,"

"Sure,"

They apparated in the forest near the manor. "Come on," Hermione urged them as she walked through the barrier easily.

"They were thinking that we'll apparated inside or be in groups so they didn't cast a single person barrier just a group one,"

"Oh,"

They went inside the manor easily. The watchguard took them as other Death Eaters. They were breezing in easily until a young Death Eater recognized them.

"It's the trio," he shouted and commotion began.

They formed a circle, their wands drawn out. "One, two," Hermione whispered,' "blast them, three. REDUCTO," they shouted and nearly 7 Death Eaters were blasted out.

They began duelling the others fiercely.

Harry was duelling 8 Death Eaters, to which Ron helped. Two Against Twelve. Not Fair, but the boys seem to handle it on their own. For now I'll just take care of this. She said thinking about her own group of Death Eaters. Five middle-aged men. It was obvious that they were not trained highly enough for they were just sending her legal curses. She stunned them all with a flick of her wand and ran to help Harry and Ron who is now battling against only 4 death eaters.

Shje ran to theirs direction. Hermione stpped as a green curse passed by her, a hands width away. Her hair crackled with energy and she gulped. She looked at the sender and she saw Bellatrix licking her lips disgustingly cackling maddeningly.

"You foul, evil Gargoyle," she shouted and duelled her fiercely.

"Stupefy,"

"Sectumsempra,"

"REducto,"

"Crucio,"

"Protego," Hermione faltered, she was still scared of it.

Bellatrix smiled evilly and turned her wad at her again. "Crucio,"

"Protego,"

"Crucio,"

"Protego," Hermione was backed up against the wall.

"It ends now girl, Crucio,"

"Protego,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Prot-," she jumped out of the way and the wall exploded sending rubble and debris everywhere.

"You nearly got me there, bitch,"

"I did, didn't I?" She said in a baby voice.

"Well, then it's my turn, Crucio," Bellatrix was shocked but still put a shield just in time.

"Hermione smiled.

"Crucio, Bombarda, Confringo, REducto, Expulso, Bombard Maxima," she casted and Bellatrix was thrown back, her shield long shattered.

"Foolish girl," she shouted. "Avada Kedavra,"

"I once deflected it, and I can do it again," She began to do the spells she had invented but she jumped out of the way, when it didn't have an effect.

"Told ya' Ragner, Avada Kedavra,"

There was no jumping out now, she was cornered, so she did what her mind told her to. "Avada Kedavra,"

Two jets of green light collided at mid-air. Hermione grinned when Bellatrix faltered a step.

She sent a purple beam of light then an orange nad a red. Bellatrix deflected it easily.

"Foolish girl, you can't even cast a simple curse, Crucio," she yelled.

"No way Bellatrix, Avada Kedavra,"

Bellatrix hadn't anticipated that move. AT the las moment she jumped out but it hit her wand.

The wood cracked and exploded.

"ARGH," Bellatrix shouted and took a wand from a dead death eater's hand.

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

"Avada Kedavra,"

Hermione jumped ouyt of the green curses but nearby she saw 3 death eaters fall.

Before Bellatrix could regain her momentum again. Hermione ran out. She heard Bellatrix shout "COWARD," and had the urge to finish her off but relented. She took Harry and Ron both by the arm, stunning the three Death Eaters they were fighting. Soon they were running off at full speed.

Once they were outside they apparated to Shell Cottage.

Molly shrieked as she saw the three bloody teens. "What happened to you three,"

They immediately launched the story while the others treated and listened to them.

Molly's eyes grew wide. "That BITCH, she had killed more than enough of my family," she said and magic surged out of her. A Weasel Patronus came out of her wand and sped out to the manor's directions

-.:xXOXx:.-

**A/N: So did ya' like it? Please Review!**

**P.S.: I might update more if you my reviews got to 50! :)**


	14. The Horcrux

**A/N: So I was inspired when I finished reading a fanfiction, though, it was a ROMIONE. You read right folks, I'm really a Romione now, a Dramione/Romione fan…Oh dear my head, :_#...**

**Here it is!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" Molly Weasley yelled for the fifth time as she healed a wound on Hermione's back. It was the one Bellatrix gave her in the killing curse tirade.

"Molly dear, calm down," Fleur said, rubbing the older woman's shoulders.

"You're right, sorry dears, I was just panicking," she said tearfully as she examined Harry's broken leg.

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione assured her hugging her tightly.

"Hey," Draco said.

"Hey," Hermione said a little breathless. She looked at Ron awkwardly, but to her disappointment, he was sleeping…or so she thought.

"What the hell were you thinking, barging in a Death Eater's lair, with no back ups, nor any note to where you have been…you could have died!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Hermione said hugging him.

"So, what did you find out?" he said, though there was still some edge on his words.

Ron and Harry immediately sat up, and Hermione sat in between the two. "Well, we know that all of them are not very trained…almost all of them were imperioused, and the others are still there,"

"How did you find out," Ron asked looking at her.

"Well," she bit her lip, the look Ron was giving her was intense. "back, when I was dueling Bellatrix, I saw her order ten death eaters to protect a chamber, before dueling me,"

"Seriously, you still recognize those clues even in battle, you are seriously the best witch of our age," Ron said laughing a little.

"Always the tone of surprise," she said leaning on to him.

Draco fake-coughed, feeling the burning pit in his stomach turn into an inferno. "Seriously, turn the flirting to level 1," he teased almost sarcastically.

The two blushed and Hermione sat to his side.

"Don't be jealous," she whispered.

"How can I be jealous?"

"As if, Malfoy, you'd think I could've died with that glare," Ron said, though there was a certain edge to it.

"What's it to you Weasley?" he responded, glaring darkly.

"Whoa mate, chill," Ron threw his hands high, but Hermione felt a certain challenge to it.

"Draco, let's go for a walk," she said, looking at Ron and Harry meaningfully. _Stay…Stay…_she mentally said.

Once they were outside, Draco let go of her hand. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! You flirting with Weasley and going to my house without any ado!" he yelled.

Hermione cowered, "First, it's not flirting, it's just our way of friendship, next-"

"Way of Friendship!" he shouted

"Yes, Malfoy, I am like that even to Harry, hell, I'm even like that to Neville!" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, walking fast.

"Draco, wait up! What's wrong with you?"

"I heard what you said to Weasley," said Draco.

"What?" Said Hermione, faux innocently.

"As if Hermione, put a certain charm at the necklace that I gave you to protect you, and you know what? It alerted me and what I saw was you're Wonnickins declaring his love to you! WE could've worked out RON!" he yelled.

"Draco, please let me explain,"

"Oh sure, do explain,"

"You see, I'll be honest,"

"You have to,"

"You see, if it weren't for Lavender, then Ron and I could still be together in paradise. We could've been. And you know that Malfoy,"

Draco felt his body turn numb with pain, as the idea sank into his mind. "So you're ready to leave me, if Weasley were to say that he loves you, is that it?"

"No!"

"I get the point exactly Granger, now leave me!" He yelled.

"Fine! and you know what, here's you're bloody necklace!" she threw the diamond necklace at him, and Draco Malfoy fell to the ground/snow. Tears were streaming down his face and in his left forearm, was the dark mark appearing.

HE felt trouble and panic as the once pale skin on his forearm grew darker. He ran to the Cottage, yelling.

"MOLLY, Anyone," he yelled as the door opened.

"For goodness sake Draco, what is it?" NArcissa said before shrieking.

Everyone immediately ran to them, wands drawn out and hexes at the tip of their tongues. "What is it?" Ron said.

Draco held his forearm at them and everyone gasped. "I swear, I wasn't a Death Eater, it just appeared!" he cried as the pain intensed.

"_That is the consequence for being a traitor!"_ Lucius Malfoy's voice boomed from his forearm and he writhed in pain.

"_It's true, some of your companions are here with me, but are they alive? you'll have to see,"_

"You bastard!" Harry yelled his wand glowing green.

Draco screamed as the Dark Mark forcibly went out of his forearm and disappeared.

"Oh Dear, we must finish it off now, please," Harry begged.

"He's right It's now or never," Ron said taking Harry's hand. "Yeah," Hermione said taking Ron's.

"But you haven't yet healed," Molly forced out.

"And they haven't yet been healed," Fleur said holding at Hermione's shoulder.

The group soon held hands and apparated to the manor, without further ado.

"MALFOY!" Harry charged as he saw Lucius' blonde hair holding Ginny's hair.

He slappd her once and faced Harry.

"Potter," he said calmly.

"Reducto," Harry yelled.

Lucius not sure what to do, was blasted away and blood came out of his head. "Dead," a Death Eater yelled and some already Disapparated.

"Ginny," Harry said holding the red head's weak frame. It was obvious that she was tortured.

"Molly, take her to Madam Pomfrey, I have a feeling it's not yet over," Hermione said going near the limpless body of Lucius.

"Lalalalala-oh," Bellatrix gasped.

"Dead already Lucius dear?" she teased, before dousing him with a potion chanting:

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son._

_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."_

With the two lines, the group watched as Bellatrix produce a bone and threw it at Lucius and cut a Death Eater's arm and threw it again. The two things disappeared at once with a purple jet of light.

"Stop her," Harry said feeling a strange sense of _déjà vu_. But to their confusion, Bellatrix just smiled and finished the spell:

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe,"_

"So no one wants to stop me? Fine then," she said ad smiled wickedly.

Draco felt a strange feeling like he was being magnetted to his father.

"Draco no," Hermione yelled trying to stop him but he just pointed his wand at his forearm and dropped the blood at his father.

Lucius began to wake up and he laughed wickedly.

"Seriously, getting killed by these brats hmmm?"

"It was love magic, Bella," Lucius said defendingly.

"OH,"

"Now, thank you son," he said cupping Draco's face.

As if on cue, Draco snapped out of the trance and cringed at the touch. He yelled and jumped back. "ugh," he grimaced as a sharp pain in his forearm stung.

"What just happened?"

"It's a horcrux," Harry yelled. "But, just one horcrux, otherwise, his appearance would've changed,"

"But what?" Ron asked.

"Not what, but who?" Harry said.

"I-no…it can't be," Hermione cried.

"Who, Hermione tell us,"

"Well, Harry, when Voldemort is still alive, he could possess yo right, and he took the blood from you, so the horcrux must be-,"

"Me," Draco finished.

"The prophecy!" Hermione said, and she hugged Draco, "No, please don't,"

"I Must die, in order for him to die,"

"But you'll come back right? like Harry did," Hermione said.

"No, he won't," Lucius said pointing his wand at the group.

"Avada Kedavra,"

The group immediately separated. "I made him a hocrux, the day he was conceived, right before his soul comes intact,"

"So, no, please Draco no!" Hermione said.

"I might not get back, but it will still make a difference, and Hermione, it has to be you who have to kill him, OK," she nodded.

"I love you," he said and faced his father.

"Preposterous!" Narcissa yelled and dueled her husband.

"Confringo,"

"Reducto,"

"Crucio,"

"Sectumsempra,"

"Sorry, dear wife, Avada Kedavra!"

But before it could hit Narcissa, Draco jumped in the way.

A strange jet of light emanated from the three Malfoys and they all fell down.

"What the-" Bellatrix yelled.

"AVada Kedavra," Hermione yelled in anger, causing the witch to explode instead of just dying.

The group immediately summoned up all their minds an disapparated to Shell Cottage.

"What happened there?" Ron asked immediately.

"I-I…I'll explain," Hermione said tearfully.

They all grouped at the living room and Molly conjured up cups of tea. Herminoe sipped her tea for a while before she began talking. "You see, when Lucius sent the killing curse, Draco took it willingly so, in a way, he protected Narcissa, like what Lily did for Harry. Naturally he died and the horcrux in him broke leaving Lucius vulnerable. Also because of this, the curse rebounded to Lucius, which killed him due to the death of his horcrux. But that is not the end o the story, for Narcissa also died. It is very simple: she pushed Draco out of the way but due to how Draco has only half a soul, the curse still took effect on him, and to Narcissa," Hermione finished, tears falling.

"So, we must get back to the Manor now, to scavenge for the bodies," Hermone said strongly.

"But 'Mione-,"

"Don't you dare try to say what I think you're going to say Ronald,"

"Fine," he relented.

They disapparated with a crack and once again found themselves at the Malfoy Manor.

They went to the garden, where the three Malfoy was sure to lay, but to their amazement and confusion…

**-:xXOXx:-**

**A/N: So what do you think it is? Hope you liked it!**


	15. Lost

**A/N: So, me again! To those who wants to join a Dramione Challenge by: Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Please do! I don't have any opponents yet…:C…**

**Ad here is another chapter of Revenge or Love?**

**-:xXOXx:-**

_Recap:__ They disapparated with a crack and once again found themselves at the Malfoy Manor._

_They went to the garden, where the three Malfoy was sure to lay, but to their amazement and confusion…_

-:xXOXx:-

But to their amazement and confusion, only two Malfoy's were there…Narcissa and Lucius. "He's alive!" Fleur yelled hugging Bill tightly.

"Amazing how this would end in a very easy way," Pansy muttered and Hermine easily rounded on her.

"Easy! Many have died, and you called it EASY!"

"You…just because you have two boys loving you doesn't give you the right to yell at me," Pansy yelled back, a few tears streaming down.

Hermione glared at her."Because you're a bitch!"

Everyone gasped, never had they heard Hermione swear in public, and to someone she considered a friend.

Pansy slapped her and disapparated with a crack.

"I messed up, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yup," Harry said weakly.

"IF Draco's alive then where is he?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Yeah,"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"'Mio" Ron said hugger her weak frame.

"Where is he?"

"We'll find him, I swear to you, we'll find him,"

"Ron, don't wear," she said weakly.

HE smiled and kissed her cheek. She stood up and the group disbanded to find the other hostages.

To their delight, they saw them all in one room, all filthy and tortured. All but one.

"Where's Minerva," Kingsley asked.

"Huh? Who are you? Let me go?" Seamus yelled hiding behind Arthur who was trembling himself.

The group looked at their pitiful state. "Come on, Seamus, it's me Ron, Dad, come on,"

Slowly, those on the floor rose up and clutched someone.

"Where's Minerva," Kingsley asked and the group immediately yelled. "Stop, don't!"

"Huh? seems like something happened with Minerva that mentally scarred them," Molly said tearfully.

"Kingsley, it would be better if you ask them later, when they're all healed," Hermione said.

"Sure," he said.

"Mom Dad, I want you to make a portkey, apparating in their state, would scar them more,"

"Portus," Both said pointing at Hermione.

"Everyone hold Hermione, it will activate in a minute." Sophia said.

Hermione blushed awkwardly. It was comical for her parents to turn her into a portkey. Now, everyone was holding her, her waist, hair, arms, and face.

"I look like a saint," she groaned as she felt a surge of magic. "Now,"

They were immediately sucked in and the next thing they saw was the Shell Cottage…in ruins, with Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, Blaise, Neville, and Astoria outside.

"What happened?" Fleur asked.

"Well, Death Eaters came and we were easily outnumbered. But we fought them, only that…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off looking at the cottage.

"It's Ok," Bill said hugging Fleur, "We'll stay at the Burrow, until we repair it,"

"I'm so sorry Bill," Ginny said, "It was twenty to five,"

"Ginny," Harry said hugging her noticing a trail of blood in her neck.

Ginny began to lose consciousness as she lose blood.

"Oh my," Pomfrey said and took out a vial. She gave it to Ginny and she lost consciousness altogether.

"Come On, Let's go to the Burrow," Arthur said.

They made a portkey, 5 batches for this one.

But before it was activated, a patronus was racing to them. They immediately threw the portkeys, which was teleported to the burrow.

"Congratulations," a voice said. "You have once again rid the Wizarding World of Evil, With that we thank you,"

"Who was that?"

"It seems familiar but, I don't know who?"

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"No, it's…Draco's patronus is a snake,"

"Pansy?"

"She wouldn't dare,"

"Then who?"

"We'll figure it out later, but for now, let's go to the burrow," Hermione said, creating more portkeys.

When the world righted itself again, they breathed in and sighed.

The Burrow always emanates a lovely sense of home.

"Just wait there everyone, Bill, Fred, George, tables, Ginny, if you want, Astoria, Hermione, come inside," Molly commanded.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," the girls said and followed her.

Sophia also followed with Molly giving her a thanks.

"Hermione, will you please get the cocoa, it's in the drawer, above you," Molly said.

Hermione took out the bag and opened it inhaling the sweet scent.

Molly and Sophia was now creating batches and batches of eggs, bacon, pancakes and beef stew. Their wands were blurry, due to the wand movements, only mothers can do.

"Done," Sophia said in satisfaction, looking at the feast.

Hagrid laughed as he saw the girls levitating food and refreshments.

"Dig in," Molly said sitting beside a trembling Arthur.

She fed him some bacon and pancakes. And he immediately brightened up, "T-thanks Molly dear,"

"You're welcome Arthur,"

Soon, everyone was eating heartily. "Dessert," Molly said and clapped her hands. Dishes of mince pies, cake, truffles, cupcakes and a punch of butterbeer flew out of the door, righting itself in the table.

Ron smiled and dug in first. The group laughed at Ron's antics and dug in again.

Hermione and Astoria burped loudly, making the group laugh. "Whoa, ever have I been too full,"

"Now get to sleep everyone," Sophia said as each struggled to get up.

Those who were tortured left with Madam Pomfrey and Molly.

"You think they'll be Ok?" Ron asked Hermione. They had agreed to sleep together in Ron's room as Harry went with Ginny.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey's quite able, she healed me when Dolohov hit me with a curse, remember,"

"Of Course, could've saved you," Ron muttered.

"Oh Ron, it wasn't your fault, You were already hit by a curse and have scars all over your arms," Hermione assured him.

"Still,"

"Go to sleep Ronald," she said and Ron smiled.

"Good to have you back, and Hermione, I swear, we'll find Draco," he promised.

"Don't swear Ronald," she was only answered by soft snores.

Hermione then cried, tears streaming down, sobbing softly. She didn't want to break down in front of everyone who had suffered worse than her.

"Oh Draco," she mumbled to herself and slept.

"Hmmm…Draco, please come back," Hermione yelled in her sleep, writhing and sweating.

Ron, immediately woke up and acted. He doused Hermione with cold water ad she woke up crying.

HE hugged her tightly. "We'll find him Hermione," Ron said.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because," he said and pulled in the covers over them.

"Ron,"

"Hmmm?"

"I still stand by what I say you know? We could've worked out fine," she said and Ron sighed.

"But we didn't," he said. "Sleep now,"

"Thanks Ron,"

Unknown to her, Ron cried himself to sleep that night, broken-hearted and hurt.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So what do you think?! R/R!**

**Should I write a sequel or finish it in 5 chapters?**


	16. …and it goes from there

**Hear Ye!**

**Hear Ye!**

**Hear Ye!**

**As of now Revenge or Love? is now finished…I'll post a sequel soon but I haven't yet picked a plot, so please help me:**

**Plot A: Hermione gets pregnant with Draco's child…and it goes from there**

**Plot B: Hermione after a few years with Ron still courting her accepts…and it goes from there**

**Plot C: Hermione, now twenty years old, works in the ministry as auror like Harry and Ron. And they saw a case about Draco, to which they find clues as to what Draco's fate really is…and it goes from there**

**Plot D: They, Ron Harry Ginny Hermione Blaise and Astoria lives a happy life friends forever and sees Pansy and Draco alive and happy on a beach where the group went to as a vacation spot…and it goes from there**

**Plot E: Hermione and Ron gets engaged and Draco appears…and it goes from there**

**And lastly Plot F: …and it goes from there…XDD**

**I honestly like Plot F…and please review what you like**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

…**and it goes from there…XDD…**

**This is Hephaestus-18-Ares saying Fin or now…XDD…and it goes from there]]]]]**


End file.
